Never Let You Go
by B Dhii Chu
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Dobe... Inilah kata jujur pertama yang pernah aku ucapkan setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kebohongan. Sedangkan kau, kau setiap hari hidup jujur dengan apa adanya dirimu dan tak pernah menyangkal pada setiap kesalahan yang kau perbuat, tapi kenapa bisa menjadi pembohong? Kenapa hanya padaku kau bisa berbohong Dobe?"
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuuuu~!

Ni cerita pertamanya B, hehe

Semoga pembaca suka…

Jangan lupa review yak?

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang!**

**Warning! Cerita GJ! Mendekati YAOI, HAHAHHAAA~**

**Yang tak suka tak sah baca! \(.^O^.)/**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**Chapter I**

Malam ini bulan purnama begitu indah dan langit pun begitu cerah yang membentang luas dengan banyak bintang menghiasinya. Angin berhembus menerpa helaian rambut pirang, yang sedari tadi pemiliknya asik menikmati pemandangan malam ini di atas atap apartemennya. Tanpa ia sadar ada seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Ternyata kau disini?"

"..."

"Dari tadi aku mencari anda ... Hokage-sama."

"Ada apa? ... Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Sasuke." Lelaki yang dipanggil Hokage-sama itu segera menegakkan badannya. Duduk menatap bulan purnama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir karena saat aku pergi ke kamarmu kau tidak ada disana. Ternyata kau malah berada disini." Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya itu. Membelai lembut rambutnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan Sasuke. Rasanya segala beban yang ada seakan hilang saat dia merasakan sentuhan tangan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sejak diangkat sebagai Hokage ke-6 banyak sekali hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Sasuke adalah tangan kanannya. Pemuda berambut Raven yang seperti pantat ayam itu selalu setia menemani dirinya. Memberikan segala yang dia butuhkan. Bahkan perhatian dan kasih sayangpun selalu dicurahkan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kau tidak menemui Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda itu sembari kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menatap angkasa yang begitu indahnya.

"Hmn... Kenapa aku harus menemuinya?"

"Hei, apa kau tidak sadar Teme? Sakura-chan mengharapkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengharapkannya Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda itu. Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Dobe oleh Sasuke itu kan? Ya, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Anak kandung dari Hokage ke-4, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Cukup kau saja. Tak usah ada yang lain. Aku ada disini untukmu bukan untuk yang lain. Aku kembali ke Konoha untuk terus berada disampingmu. Menjagamu dan memberikan apa saja yang kau butuhkan." Tambah Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap langsung ke arah pemilik mata biru sapphire itu.

"Apa kau meragukan ucapanku?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Mata onyx kelam itu begitu tajam menatapnya. Naruto merasakan adanya getaran tepat di jantungnya. Getaran itu lebih berupa debaran jantung yang dengan cepat memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya. Seketika wajah Naruto langsung memerah dan keringat dingin tak jelas mengalir dari dahinya, seperti habis memakan 1 ton cabe. Segera dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

"A-apa kau sudah g-gila Teme?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Iya."

"He?!" Naruto beranjak dan kembali menatap ke pemilik rambut Raven yang seperti pantat unggas itu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Tidak baik berlama-lama diluar saat malam hari. Kau bisa masuk angin. Dan kalau itu terjadi kau pasti akan merepotkan aku." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto untuk membantunya berdiri. Mereka berdua segera kembali ke dalam apartemen.

Saat berada di kamar Naruto ...

"Mm, Sasuke?"

"Hmn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidur di kamarku malam ini? Aku ingin ditemani karena semalam ada hal yang mengangguku. Aku takut malam ini juga akan sama dengan kemarin."

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Naruto.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama denganmu karena akan tidak sopan jika aku berani melakukan itu."

"Nee, Sasuke ... Bukannya sudah kubilang kau jangan seperti itu. Aku ini tetap saja Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu. Aku ingin kau jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini."

Blukk ... Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur Naruto. Membiarkan tubuhnya menindih kaki Naruto.

"Apa begini lebih baik?" Sasuke menatap Naruto, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Tidur yang benar dong! Kalau kau menindih kaki seperti itu. Kakiku bisa kram nanti!" Jawab Naruto sedikit kesal. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"zZzz..."

"Eh?! Sudah tidur ya? Ce-cepat sekali." Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk menyeret tubuh Sasuke agar dia bisa tidur dengan posisi yang benar. Dengan perjuangan dan keringat yang bercucuran (lebay!) Naruto berhasil memindahkan tubuh Sasuke. Dan kini mereka tidur berdampingan. Saat menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, Naruto merasa debaran jantungnya kembali terasa berdetak lebih kencang. Sasuke terlihat tampan. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah yang lain. Saat Naruto akan memejamkan mata, dia merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus, menahan rasa malu dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

* * *

**Di Kantor Hokage 07.00 AM**

"Hoahmmm..."

"Hei! Sudah hampir 5 kali kau menguap seperti itu terus Naruto. Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Sakura tampak heran dengan keadaan Naruto. Sakura saat ini telah menjadi asisten pribadi Naruto.

"Bukannya aku tidak tidur. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur Sakura-chan. Sepertinya hari ini aku bolos saja ya kerjanya?"

"Enak saja! Kau pikir siapa yang akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk itu!" gadis berambut merah muda itu menunjuk tiga tumpukkan yang hampir setinggi 1 meter di samping meja Naruto.

"Aku ..." Jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Naruto.

"Aku yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Kau pulang saja Sakura." Tambahnya.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke.

"Hanya diberi stempel sajakan?"

"I-iya, tapi apa kau yakin ingin membantunya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hmn."

"zZzzz..." Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto telah tertidur diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ba-BAKA!" Teriak Sakura yang hampir menggebrak meja kerja Naruto, namun sempat dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur. Kau keluar saja. Kau hanya akan jadi pengganggu."

JLEB...

Kata-kata Sasuke tepat mengenai jantung hati Sakura yang langsung mematung di tempat.

'**PENGGANGGU katanya? Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk...Shanarrooooo****!**_' _Sakura ingin marah dan siap menerjang Sasuke. Tapi apalah daya dia adalah pria yang diidam-idamkannya. Tidak mungkin Sakura melakukan itu padanya. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto.

Sasuke merapikan semua kertas yang menumpuk di ruang kerja Naruto. Membaginya sesuai dengan jenis dokumennya, tidak lupa dia memberikan stempel pada setiap lembaran kertas itu. Tentu tidak sembarang memberi stempel, dia membaca isi dokumen tersebut terlebih dahulu baru memberi stempel. Saat menemukan sebuah lembaran yang menarik minatnya, Sasuke membacanya dengan teliti. Nampak dahinya berkerut saat dia membaca bahwa dokumen yang berkaitan dengan nama seseorang. _'Gaara...'_

.

.

* * *

Matahari begitu terik siang ini, menimbulkan hawa panas yang sangat mengganggu aktifitas. Terlihat tidur Naruto sedikit terganggu karena keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Namun dia begitu enggan untuk membuka matanya, sehingga ia hanya membenarkan posisi tidurnya tiap 5 detik sekali. Berharap hawa panas itu bisa hilang dengan sendirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian terasa udara sejuk mulai menyegarkannya. Naruto membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Dia melihat Sasuke berada disampingnya membaca dokumen sambil mengibas-ibas kertas untuk memberikan udara sejuk pada Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto menutup kembali matanya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ...

'Kruyuuuuukkkk, krukkk...'

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi. Dia lapar. Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Hehe ... ya begitulah." Jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Ingin makan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Saat Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar suara seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan bergegas membukanya.

'Cklekk...'

"Eh, Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun... eh, ah, maksudku Hokage-sama." Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah saat melihat ternyata Naruto yang membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Tumben sekali kau datang kesini? Apa aku ada memanggilmu untuk menjalankan misi?" tanya Naruto heran dengan kedatangan Hinata.

"A-ano... itu a-aku hanya, a-aku... ini!" Hinata memberikan sebuah pundutan kepada Naruto.

"Ini? Apa ini?"

"I-ini makan siang untuk Ho-Hokage-sama."

"Wah, wahhhh~ Arigatou Hinata-chan. Kau baik sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Naruto menerima pundutan yang berisi kotak bento itu. Naruto membuka pintu ruangnya lebih lebar. Sembari menunjukkan pundutan itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme! Kau lihat aku mendapat bekal makan siang buatan Hinata. Apa kau juga mau?"

"E-eh?! T-ternyata ada Sasuke-kun juga?" Hinata agak terkejut saat melihat Sasuke ternyata juga ada diruang itu. Padahal sebelumnya, Hinata pikir hanya ada Naruto karena dia melihat Sakura sedang ada di Toko Bunga milik Ino saat Hinata akan berangkat memberikan pundutan makan siang untuk Naruto.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak tahu jika kau juga ada disini. Kalau t-tau begitu aku a-akan membuatkan untukmu j-juga." Hinata gugup melihat mata onyx kelam itu menatapnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa mencari makan siangku sendiri." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua saja. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali." Naruto heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Nm, N-naruto-san..."

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Tak usah formal begitu."

"M-maaf... aku, maksudku Naruto-kun. Aku p-permisi dulu." Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan setelahnya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku makan siang?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata. Hinata membalik badannya dan menatap Naruto. Sedikit tak menyangka Naruto memintanya untuk menemani dirinya makan siang. Sungguh bagaikan mimpi bagi gadis bermata Lavender itu. Dia tampak merona dan salah tingkah. Kemudian...

"B-baiklah." Jawab Hinata lembut yang disambut cengiran khas Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disaku membuatnya terlihat _cool _dimata para gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Wajah tenangnya terlihat tampan dan berkilauan akibat peluh yang diterpa sinar matahari yang begitu terik siang ini. Walaupun dia pikir apa yang dilakukannya itu biasa saja, tetap saja para gadis itu menganggapnya keren. Tampaknya dia sedikit kesal. Entah karena tatapan para gadis itu atau karena hal lain.

"Eh, Sakura. Bukannya itu Sasuke?!" Ino menunjuk pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja lewat didepan toko bunga miliknya.

"Hah?! Benarkah?" Sakura sedikit kaget dan berlari keluar toko.

"Wah, ternyata itu benar Sasuke-kun! Aku akan menemuinya! Inooo~ sampai jumpa lagi..." Dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan penuh semangat Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino dan berlari mengejar Sasuke. Melihat kelakuan Sakura, Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dulu gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir gaya ekor kuda ini juga begitu mengidolakan Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke meninggalkan desa rasa kagumnya pada Sasuke pun sedikit demi sedikit ikut menghilang. Walau dia akui bahwa pesona seorang Uchiha itu memang sungguh luar biasa, sehingga membuatnya memilih mengundurkan diri dari persaingannya dengan Sakura untuk merebut Sasuke. Apalagi sejak kedatangan seorang pemuda yang mahir dalam dunia seni lukis ke Konohagakure yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Dia mirip dengan Sasuke kecuali gaya rambut dan senyumnya yang setiap saat dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jelas-jelas bukanlah sifat seorang Uchiha untuk menebarkan senyuman setiap saat seperti pemuda itu. Jadi hanya wajahnya saja yang 11:12 dengan Sasuke.

"Ino-san, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat Ino terperanjat.

"Sai." Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Ino.

"A-aku hanya sedang menghirup udara di luar toko saja. Hahaha" Jawab Ino salah tingkah.

"Ino-san, sebaiknya kalau kau ingin menghirup udara yang segar di luar itu saat pagi hari saja. Kalau di siang hari begini udara sudah banyak tercemar kan?"

"Ahahaha... begitu ya." Ino kembali salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah dan tangannya secara refleks menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"K-kau kenapa ada disini? Sedang tidak ada objek yang dilukis ya?"

"Oh, itu. Hnm, aku sedang berpikir ingin menjadikan Ino-san sebagai model lukisanku."

"NANI?!" Ino terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sai.

"Maksudku, bunga-bunga yang ada di tokomu terlihat cantik dan segar sehingga aku ingin menjadikan mereka model lukisanku." Sai buru-buru menambahkan. Takut Ino salah paham.

"Ohhh... Aku kira aku, hah, sudahlah! Kalau kau ingin melukis bunga-bunga itu silahkan saja. Tapi kalau sampai ada yang rusak kau harus ganti rugi." Ino sedikit kecewa. Setelah dia pikir dia yang akan menjadi model lukisan Sai, eh ternyata yang dimaksud bunga-bunga yang dipajang di tokonya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Ino melangkah memasuki toko. Ino menggerutu tak jelas.

* * *

Sementara itu ...

"Sasuke-kun~ matte ... !" Sakura berteriak dari kejauhan memanggil Sasuke. Mendengar panggilan Sakura, Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat kearah Sakura yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau... Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambari mengatur kembali napasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Terik matahari siang ini terasa semakin panas dengan ditambah aura gelap yang timbul akibat amarah Sakura yang meluap-luap, urat-urat berbentuk siku-siku 450 bermunculan memenuhi kepalanya.

'**SASUKE-KUNNN! Akan kubunuh kau dengan cintaku! Shanarooooo****!**' teriak Sakura lagi-lagi dalam hati. Dia tak mampu mengungkapkannya pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu (Pletakkk! ::author dilempar batu sama Sasuke::).

**Di Kantor Hokage 14.00 PM**

BRAAAKKKK! Seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Naruto dengan amarah yang membara. Dan seketika itu juga mematung menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Hinata sedang mengulurkan sepotong onigiri ke arah mulut Hokage yang telah terbuka lebar seperti mulut kuda nil menguap (?). Lalu keduanya mematung karena terkejut terhadap kedatangan gadis berambut soft pink yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"K-kalian sedang apa?"

"A-ano ...K-kami tidak seperti yang k-kau pikirkan Sakura-chan!" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan. Bicaranya pun menjadi terbata-bata, walau sesungguhnya Hinata memang sedikit gagap (Pletakkk! ::author dilempar batu oleh Naruto::).

"Nee, Sakura-chan. K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ikut aku!" Sakura langsung menyeret paksa Naruto keluar tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang sedang berblushing ria dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah cukup jauh dari kantor Hokage ...

"Tunggu Sakura-chan! Ada apa ini? Kenapa menyeretku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Aura kegelapan mulai terasa keluar dari tubuh Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"**Kau harus membantuku Naruto!**" Naruto merinding mendengar ucapan gadis bermata emerald yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Dia sesekali menelan air ludahnya yang sedikit terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Lalu memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Me-membantu apa Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap lembut agar Sakura bisa menghilangkan aura gelapnya karena jujur saja aura gelap Sakura itu terasa sangat mengerikan sekali, seolah-olah kau dapat terbunuh hanya dengan sekali tonjokkan maut yang dilayangkan Sakura dalam aura gelapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto merasa amarah Sakura mulai menurun. Dan seketika itu juga Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto, yang membuat sang Hokage kita ini terperanjat.

"Bantulah aku untuk berkencan dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto-samaaa~!" dengan memasang ekspresi puppy eyesnya, Sakura memohon bantuan Naruto. Naruto terdiam. Dan berpikir sejenak. Tik tok tik tok, 5 detik ... 10 detik ... 15 detik ...

BLETAKKK!

"Auww!"

"**KAU MAU MEMBANTUKU TIDAK SIH!**" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. Fufufu, hanya Sakura yang berani melakukan tindakkan tak sopan santun ini pada seorang Hokage muda Konoha.

"B-baiklah Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dari jitakan Sakura barusan.

"Aku akan membujuk Sasuke untuk berkencan denganmu besok!" Naruto sedikit kesal dengan ulah Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Dia sudah larut dalam angan-angannya mengenai kencan dengan Sasuke. Dia senang sekali Naruto mau membantunya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun! Hehe..." Sakura tersenyum gembira.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue...

Reviewnya dunk (^O^) ...


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuuuu~!

Saya kembali lagi, heheheee... **ξ\(´****`)/****ξ**

Ini adalah Chapter II dari Never Let You Go!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau review dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. _Arigatou _

Sekali lagi saya nyatakan bahwa Naruto, dkk dalam fic ini bukanlah milik saya. Melainkan si Om-om yang di panggil Masashi Kishimoto itu lho! Hahaha **(ˆ****ˆ)**

Bletakkk! ::dijitak ma si om::

Huft! Oke kalau begitu monggo diwoco... (◦^⌣^◦)

* * *

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**Chapter II**

Hari semakin gelap, matahari yang seharian ini menyinari bumi sudah saatnya beristirahat dan digantikan oleh cahaya redup bulan. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip mendampingi bulan dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Di kantor Hokage terlihat Naruto sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira dengan cengiran khas yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sungguh hal yang sulit dipercaya bahwa pekerjaan Naruto hari ini bisa terselesaikan semua. Ini berkat bantuan Sasuke tentunya.

"Hahhhaa! _Yatta_! _Yatta_! _Yatta tebayo_! sulit dipercaya pekerjaanku bisa terselesaikan! Aku pikir akan menghabiskan waktu sampai 3 hari untuk dapat menyelesaikannya. Ini semua berkat kau Teme! _Arigatou ne_~! Hehehe..." tanpa sadar Naruto mendekap Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Merasakan hal itu Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai rambut Naruto.

"Hnm." Sasuke hanya berdehem untuk membalas rasa terima kasih Naruto.

"O, iya Teme! Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hnm, kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Ah, kalau mengenai itu besok saja, yang penting besok pagi kau temui aku di Ichiraku Ramen ya?!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke.

"Yosh, ayo kita pulang Sasuke!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, dan Sakura. Mereka berencana untuk makan malam bersama malam ini.

"Oi! Sakura-_chan_~!" panggil Naruto sembari berlari menghampiri rombongan itu. Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Naruto.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Kami mau makan daging panggang!" jawab Choji menggantikan Shikamaru.

"Hei, hei, Choji. Kau jangan makan daging terus badanmu bisa bertambah besar. Dan kau bisa semakin GENDUT nanti!" Tanpa Naruto sadari, sudah muncul urat-urat berbentuk siku-siku memenuhi kepala Choji. Teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu mundur selangkah dari Naruto.

"GENDUT katamu?! Aku tidak peduli! Walau kau Hokage sekalipun!" Amarah Choji sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Aku ini tidak gendut tapi aku ini cuma SEMOK BEGO! Hiaaattttt!" Choji melayangkan pukulan mautnya kearah Naruto. Namun dia tak sempat mengelak dan ...

GREPPP!

Semua orang terkesima menyaksikan hal itu. Choji pun kaget. Sasuke menahan serangan Choji untuk tidak mengenai Naruto.

'_Ku-kuat sekali.' _Batin Choji.

'_Sa-Sasuke._' Sakura tidak menyangka refleks Sasuke sangat cepat dan mampu menghentikan serangan Choji secepat kilat.

"_Ba-BAKA_!"

BLETAKK! Ino menjitak kepala Choji. Membuat semua orang semakin terpaku menyaksikan rombongan Ninja Konoha itu.

"Kalau Naruto sampai kena pukulanmu tadi bagaimana coba?! Apa kau sudah gila Choji?!"

"Ha-habis dia mengataiku gendut!" Jawab Choji polos.

"Kau ini Choji. Jangan seperti itu!" Kiba ikut mengomeli Choji. Ino memarahi Choji habis-habisan. Sasuke menghela napas dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang masih _shock_.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya menarik pemuda berambut pirang itu. Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya berdiri.

"Hahh~ aku kira, aku akan mati tadi." Ucap Naruto lega.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku lapar. Apa kalian tidak lapar? Dasar merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang dan berlalu masuk ke sebuah resto daging panggang. Ino dan Kiba berhenti mengomeli Choji. Naruto dan Sasuke juga ikut masuk ke dalam resto mengikuti rombongan Ninja itu. Setelah memesan menu mereka asik mengobrol, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura yang mengerti maksud Naruto mendekatkan telinganya. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang tampaknya menarik bagi Sakura karena terlihat jelas wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dan mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak suka. Cih.

* * *

Sang mentari kembali hadir membawa cahaya terangnya yang sangat menyilaukan. Cahaya itu menyusup dibalik tirai jendela kamar seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap. Suara kicauan burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon samping jendela kamar pemuda itu berhasil membangunkannya.

"Berisik!"

Dia membuka selimutnya. Terlihatlah dada bidang dengan perut six pack tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupinya dari balik selimut itu. Pemuda itu segera berdiri untuk membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Segera saja dan tanpa ragu lagi cahaya mentari langsung menerpa wajah putih pucatnya. Membuatnya silau.

"Ternyata sudah pagi... Aku harus segera menemuinya, di kedai Ichiraku Ramen ya." Pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Basuhan air dingin yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati dinginnya air yang menyentuh tiap pori-pori kulit putih pucatnya.

.

.

Sementara itu ...

**Di Apartemen Naruto 08.15 AM**

Naruto sedang duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah tiap 3 detik. Dan akhirnya ...

"Aaarrrggghhh! Aku penasaran! Bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela napasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa akan berjalan lancar ya?" setelah bertanya entah pada siapa, Naruto terdiam. _'Teme...' _ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

* * *

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat yang disebutkan Naruto kemarin. Ichiraku Ramen. Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti saat ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Dia tidak melihat Naruto di depan kedai, jadi dia rasa pasti Naruto ada di dalam sedang menikmati semangkuk penuh ramen porsi jumbo kesukaannya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam Sasuke menghela napasnya dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Sayangnya, sosok yang berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya itu tak dia temukan di sana. Mata onyx kelamnya menangkap senyum manis seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di depannya. Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"_Ohayou_... Sasuke-_kun_." Sapa Sakura.

"Hnm... Apa kau tidak melihat Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tenang tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kalian janji bertemu di sini? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Oh." Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria sembari akan melangkah pergi tetapi sempat dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sasuke menatap mata emerald milik Sakura sesaat dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Betapa bahagianya Sakura saat itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengarkan permohonannya. Biasanya dia akan menolak begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sakura pergi. Sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Sakura tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengannya seperti saat ini. Setiap hari Sasuke habiskan untuk berada di samping Naruto. Jadi dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat lain. Mereka meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen dan berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke puncak patung kepala Hokage yang menjadi ciri khas bagi Desa Konoha sama seperti halnya simbol Daun yang selalu terpampang sebagai simbol Desa Konoha.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memanggil pemuda bergaya rambut emo di sampingnya itu, yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Ditatap seperti itu Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Seketika itu juga semburat-semburat kemerahan muncul di wajahnya. Dia malu.

"Maaf..." kata Sakura.

"Aku... aku telah membuat seseorang berbohong." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Sakura terhenyak dengan perkataan singkat Sasuke. Dia cukup kaget. Padahal dia tidak mengatakan apapun. _'Kenapa Sasuke bisa bicara seperti itu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Da-darimana kau tahu? A-akukan belum mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Dari matamu."

Sakura terdiam. Tak berani memandang pria di hadapannya itu. Dia gugup.

"Aku... Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... ta-tapi jika tidak begitu aku tak akan pernah bisa bicara berdua saja denganmu." Bibir Sakura mulai bergetar. Cairan bening mulai terlihat di sudut-sudut matanya. "Sejak kau kembali ke desa aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bisa berada di dekatmu... Kau selalu menghindariku. Menolakku. I-itu... sangat menyakitiku..." Air matanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Cairan bening itupun meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya yang merona di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura menguatkan dirinya dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kemarin aku meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk membantuku agar bisa berada di dekatmu. Tanpa kuduga Naruto sudah membuat janji denganmu dan tadi malam dia memintaku menggantikannya menemuimu." Sakura terisak dalam tangisnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Sasuke masih berdiri di hadapannya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Mata kelamnya menatap Sakura yang masih menangis. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura merasa hangat dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ya, pemuda itu memeluknya. _'Sasuke...'_ Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih dalam posisi itu sampai Sakura mulai berhenti menangis. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah pemuda tampan nan gagah yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke..." ucapnya lirih. Sekali lagi air matanya mengalir. "Aku mencintaimu..." Dalam satu tarikan napas Sakura melontarkan pernyataan cintanya pada Sasuke. Rasa cinta yang sudah dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun sejak dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di Akademi Ninja. Entah keberanian yang berasal darimana dia mampu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mungkin karena saking cintanya jadi dia tak mampu menahannya lagi (Plokk! ::author dilempar sendal oleh Sakura::).

Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerpa helaian lembut rambut soft pink Sakura dan rambut hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam diam. Sakura tampak mulai kebingungan karena tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke atas pernyataannya.

.

.

.

**Di Apartemen Naruto 09.00 PM**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur sembari menghela napas panjang. Seharian ini dia hanya mondar-mandir saja di ruang kerjanya, sampai akhirnya Hinata menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat. Mata biru sapphire itu menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. _'Kemana perginya Sasuke? Apa dia terlalu asik dengan Sakura ya? Sampai lupa waktu begini ... lupa denganku juga.'_

Srekkk... Naruto terbangun saat menyadari apa yang barusan dipikirkannya. _'Lupa denganku juga.'_ Pikiran itulah yang membuat Naruto tersentak dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau si Teme dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan mereka? Toh mereka juga kelihatannya serasi..."

Nyutt, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencubit perut Naruto. Perasaan yang aneh muncul begitu saja. Rasanya menyesakkan. Sakit. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah secerah mentari itu tertunduk lesu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian memutuskan mandi. Sambil termenung dia menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Air mengalir membasahi tubuh berkulit tan miliknya, yang tampak begitu sexy dengan otot-otot lengan dan perutnya yang terlihat rata dengan 6 benjolan yang membuatnya nampak gagah. Menikmati tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan memakai piyama kesukaannya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menutup matanya. Dibiarkannya kamarnya gelap tanpa cahaya, kecuali cahaya bulan yang memaksa masuk dari celah-celah tirai jendelanya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin merasakan kesunyian malam dan berharap itu dapat menenangkan pikirannya mengenai Sasuke.

Malam pun telah semakin larut. Udara begitu dingin di luar sana. Sampai terdengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat pada pintu kamar. Naruto yang saat ini telah tertidur pulas tak menyadari itu. Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat sosok samar-samar seseorang yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Naruto terlihat resah dalam tidurnya. Keringat bermunculan didahinya. Napasnya tak beraturan. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Orang itu mengitari tempat tidur Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Memperhatikan wajah pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat mengkilat karena keringat didahinya. Dia menyeka keringat Naruto dengan lengan bajunya. Menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan pergi... jangan pergi lagi... nggg, jangan... jangan pergi Sasuke..." Naruto mengigau dan membalas pelukan orang itu, erat. Menyaksikan hal itu, terlihat segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajah orang itu.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Naruto." Katanya.

Cupp. Dia mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Walau hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja (BrakBrukBrak! ::author dilempari buku oleh Naruto dengan wajah blushingnya, haha::). Dia menutup matanya dan tertidur bersama Naruto dalam pelukannya.

.

.

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan, menyambut datangnya pagi ini seperti biasanya. Cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah tirai jendela, membangunkan pemuda yang berambut secerah mentari itu dari tidurnya.

"Nggg..." Naruto merasa silau. Dia menguap lebar-lebar. Hari sudah pagi. Saat akan meregangkan sendi-sendinya dia merasa sulit bergerak. Tepatnya ada yang menahannya. Dan seketika itu juga dia membatu. Melihat sosok yang berada di dekatnya yang setia sejak semalam menemani tidur Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Sa, Sa, .ke..." Naruto tergagap. Seakan tak percaya orang yang dinanti-nantikan kedatangannya sejak semalam kini berada di dekatnya dan memeluknya erat. Wajah tenang Sasuke dalam tidurnya terlihat tampan. Bagaikan manusia tanpa dosa (?) membuat wajah Naruto merona dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang seperti sedang ada yang menabuh genderang tanda perang di dalam sana. Di saat Naruto masih _shock_. Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau Sudah bangun?" tanyanya tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah.

"I-iya... ke-kenapa kau ada di si-sini Teme?" Naruto terbata-bata. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan selimut akan tetapi sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa saat ini wajahnya telah 11:12 dengan warna kepiting rebus. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihatnya. Timbul pikiran ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bukankah kau yang semalam ingin aku tidak pergi? Semalaman kau mendekapku dengan erat sampai aku kepanasan jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka bajuku. Dan ..." Sasuke melirik Naruto. Sekilas dia melihat wajah penasaran Naruto yang menginginkan dia untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku juga membuka kancing bajumu... habis kulihat kau juga kepanasan. Hehe" Sasuke tersenyum jahil kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu ternganga. Apa mungkin dia melakukan itu? Apa Naruto seberani itu mendekap Sasuke? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu sedangkan dia tak sedang bersama Sasuke saat dia akan tidur? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto mengigau? Naruto terlihat panik, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Senang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Memang benar sih saat ini Sasuke bertelanjang dada karena memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya tidur tanpa mengenakan sesuatu yang menutupi dada bidang nan six packnya itu, hohoho... Naruto mana tahu hal itu.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme! Teme brengsek!" teriak Naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto masih _shock_ dengan kejadian pagi tadi. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia melancarkan serangan-serangan yang berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke membuatnya bertambah kesal saja. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke bisa menenangkannya walau sampai detik ini dia masih saja memaki Sasuke. Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang Hokage mereka berhenti. Pemilik rambut berwarna pink lembut yang sudah tak asing lagi berdiri di depan pintu. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, dia tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_~!" Sapanya.

"_Ohayou_." Sasuke menjawab sapaan Sakura. Lalu masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto hanya melongo kayak orang bego.

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_!" Panggil Naruto. Sakura berpaling, baru saja ia akan masuk mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Hnmmm... ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian kemarin?"

"Ee? Maksudmu?"

"Tumben sekali si Teme balas menyapamu? Biasanya kau tau sendirikan..." Naruto memasang cengirannya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan-jangan kau dan Teme sudah jadian ya? Apa kemarin berhasil?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah yang menurut Naruto itu sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh. Jadi kalian benar-benar jadian? Selamat ya Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto tertawa senang namun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dan sangat dalam (lebay!) dia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Jadi dia tak menghiraukannya. Sebelum melangkah masuk keruang kerjanya Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kepada Sakura.

"Kau berhutang 10 mangkuk ramen padaku... hehehe." Sosok Naruto menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Naruto..." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah siang. Matahari begitu terik hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Musim panas memang selalu bisa membuatmu berkeringat walau kau tak melakukan aktivitas sekalipun. Semua orang tak terlalu menghiraukan hawa panas yang sedari tadi begitu mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Dari depan gerbang Desa Konohagakure nampak 4 orang pendatang yang baru saja sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai Kazekage-sama." ucap seorang diantara mereka kepada pemuda berambut merah kelam yang didahinya terdapat sebuah tatto bertuliskan "_Ai_".

"Ayo kita masuk Matsuri." balasnya pada gadis yang memanggilnya Kazekage-sama tadi.

"Baik."

Mereka berempat melangkah masuk ke Desa Konoha. Ninja pengawas di gerbang Konoha sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Eh, itukan?!" ucap salah satu dari ninja pengawas itu.

"Kenapa tak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya mengenai kedatangan mereka?" tanya yang lain.

"Hahh... Naruto _no Baka_! Pasti dia belum memeriksa semua dokumennya. Merepotkan saja! Aku akan menemui mereka." Jawab pemuda berambut yang diikat satu menyerupai buah nanas itu. Nara Shikamaru, seorang yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto atau bisa juga dikatakan sebagai sahabat Naruto.

"Oi..." Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah 4 pendatang baru itu.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Ripiuwwwww~


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhhuuuu~!

Selamat datang bagi para pembaca sekaliannn, hehehe

Masih semangat kan?!

Dhii kembali lagi ni untuk Chapter ke 3 Never Let You Go!

Tararararaammmm~ ξ\(´▽`)/ξ

Tidak lupa dhii akan selalu mengingatkan pembaca bahwa Naruto cs adalah milik si om Sakito (Masashi Kishimoto)!

Dan sepertinya cerita mulai memanas bahkan hampir mendidih! Nyahahahaa!

Cup! ::cium pipi SasuNaru secepat kilat::

Nah, silahkan bacaaaaa~!

Don't forget to review yakkk...

::plakk! Bletakkk! Dilempar segala macam benda oleh SasuNaru, huhu (╥﹏╥)::

* * *

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**Chapter III**

"Teme, panas sekaliiii~!" Naruto mengeluh terus sepanjang hari ini. Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi. Seolah-olah dia sudah kebal. Dari pagi sampai siang ini yang dilakukan Naruto adalah terus memaki-maki Sasuke karena kejadian pagi tadi. Sekarang dia berhenti karena semakin banyak dia mengeluarkan energi akan membuatnya semakin berkeringat, jadi dia hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengeluhkan cuaca yang begitu panas di musim panas ini. Sasuke duduk tenang membaca sebuah buku sambil mengibas-ibaskan kertas pada Naruto yang kelihatan kehabisan energi karena lelah dan kepanasan.

"Kau baca apa sih Teme?"

"Hnm." Sasuke menunjuk pada sampul buku yang dibacanya.

"Oh ... kenapa kau membaca buku aneh itu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tampang polos. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya, terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dari luar.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk!" Naruto mempersilahkan dengan semangat. Lalu muncul pemuda bergaya rambut seperti nanas dari balik pintu. Memberi hormat dan kembali memandang Naruto. Walau bagaimana pun saat ini kawannya itu adalah seorang Hokage jadi dia wajib memberi hormat.

"Ada apa Shikamaru? Tumben kau ke sini?"

"Tujuan saya datang kemari adalah ingin memberitahu anda bahwa tamu anda telah datang."

"Tamu? Memangnya siapa yang datang bertamu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menopang jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu. Bergaya sok mikir (Pluk! ::kali ini bantalpun melayang ke kepala author::).

"Hahhh..." Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya kau membaca dokumen-dokumenmu tidak sih Naruto? Setiap kali ada tamu penting pasti sebelumnya ada pemberitahuan masuk kan? Dan pemberitahuan itu datang dari kamu!"

"Eh? Itu... sebenarnya. Hehe" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Heh Teme! Kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang akan adanya kunjungan dari negara lain ke Konoha?!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, tapi yang ditunjuk malah berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Heh! Tunggu Teme!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke keluar tak mempedulikan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Saat keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto dia berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut merah kelam yang baru saja datang ke Konoha. Dia sama sekali tak menyapa atau memberi hormat. Lagi pula pemuda tanpa alis itupun juga sama saja, dia juga hanya melewati Sasuke, seolah-olah Sasuke tak ada disitu. Beda dengan Matsuri, gadis berambut sebahu kecoklatan yang ada di samping pemuda itu. Dia justru sangat terpesona melihat Sasuke. _'Keren...'_ pikirnya.

Cklekk... pintu terbuka.

Naruto menengok ke arah pintu. Dia tertegun sesaat, lalu cengiran lebar khasnya mulai terlukis diwajahnya. Tanpa babibu dia langsung menyerbu sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Gaara!" teriaknya seraya memeluk pemuda bertatto 'Ai' di dahinya itu.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Naruto antusias. Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Nama lengkapnya adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Dia adalah pemimpin termuda dalam sejarah Desa Sunagakure. Anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Jika di Konoha pemimpin desanya disebut Hokage, maka di Suna pemimpin desanya disebut Kazekage.

"Baru saja." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Suna?"

"Tidak apa-apa, di sana ada Temari dan Kankuro yang menggantikanku sementara. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hahaha! Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Padahal aku kira Temari akan ikut denganmu karena pastinya Shikamaru akan menyambutnya dengan rasa malasnya yang luar biasa itu. Hehehe"

Naruto begitu senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Gaara setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berjumpa. Gaara berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia memang pendiam, tetapi dia ramah pada siapapun. Tidak sedingin Sasuke yang hanya ramah pada Naruto. Di lubuk hati Gaara yang paling dalam dia begitu mengagumi Naruto. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mengubah kehidupan Gaara seutuhnya. Bahkan dia pernah menyelamatkan Gaara dari Akatsuki, walau pada akhirnya Nenek Chiyo yang memberikan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Gaara kembali. Bahkan rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari rasa kagum itu. Gaara menatap wajah pemuda yang memiliki 6 garis halus yang menyerupai kumis kucing di wajahnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati udara sore yang sejuk di atap gedung Hokage. Angin sepoi menerpa lembut rambut mereka. Sore hari yang tenang.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Gaara ke penginapannya Naruto pamit pulang dan berjanji untuk mengajak Gaara berkeliling besok. Dia tidak ingin Gaara kecewa dengan kunjungannya ke Konoha. Setau Naruto tujuan kedatangan Gaara hanya untuk berlibur sejenak dari kegiatan memimpin desanya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Gaara datang hanya untuk menemuinya. Dia lega karena ternyata Naruto baik-baik saja.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu dari depan toko-toko yang berjejer. Ya, hari sudah malam. Beberapa orang tersenyum menyapanya, dia membalas sapaan itu dengan lambaian tangan plus senyum pepsodentnya. Semuanya telah berubah sekarang. Jika dulu orang tidak memperdulikannya atau bahkan menganggapnya tak pernah ada, kini justru sebaliknya. Orang-orang sangat segan padanya. Mereka telah mengakui keberadaan Naruto. Sungguh perjuangan berat yang tak sia-sia bagi Naruto. Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

"Oia?! Teme!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak dan bergegas menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke. Hosh hosh hosh... napas Naruto sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari. Tepat di depannya berdiri pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kediaman klannya, Klan Uchiha.

Naruto buru-buru masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi. Ingin segera bertemu Sasuke. Namun, ketika bertemu dengan seorang pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Sasuke. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda pantat ayam itu tak ada di rumah sejak tadi siang. Naruto kesal. Dia berjalan seorang diri menuju ke apartemennya. Dia membuka pintu dengan kuncinya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Gelap. Kembali menutup pintunya dan menyalakan lampu. Kini ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya. Naruto menghela napas lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia sedikit kaget pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Perasaan dia sudah menutupnya tadi pagi sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Dia menatap curiga. Dengan was-was dia menuju ruang gelap itu. Secepat kilat dia menyalakan lampu.

Ctekk... Naruto melongo. Di atas tempat tidur terbaring seseorang yang dicari-carinya di kediaman Uchiha tadi. Pemuda pirang itu segera sadar bahwa Sasuke memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang memberikannya. Dia sedang tidur. Wajahnya begitu damai. Naruto memperhatikannya. Rambutnya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Dan bibirnya...

"Eh?!" Naruto tersentak. "Apa yang kupikirkan?! Sialan!" umpatnya pelan agar tidak membangunkan pemuda itu. Ia melepas jubah kebesarannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ingin segera menyegarkan badannya dari rasa letih. Setelah beberapa menit dia keluar dengan rambut basah yang sibuk digosok-gosokkannya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Sampai dia menyadari bahwa pemilik mata onyx di kasurnya telah bangun dan memperhatikan kegiatannya itu. Sasuke menatap mata biru langit dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"Te-teme... kau sudah bangun?"

"Hnm." Sasuke membuang muka memandang ke arah luar jendela kamar Naruto. Naruto berjalan menghampirinya terlihat dari pantulan bayangan pada kaca jendela. Lalu duduk dipinggir kasurnya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Bocah panda itu sudah pergi?" Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ha?!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya melihat kearah Sasuke. Dengan tampang bodoh dia lalu bertanya "Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" Sasuke diam saja. Tak menjawab atau lebih pada tak ingin menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan kedatangan Gaara?" tebak Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Kemudian dia menghela napas, terlihat berat.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya singkat. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto. Sebelum bayangnya menghilang dari balik pintu dia menyempatkan diri berkata, "Maaf aku tak sopan."

Naruto buru-buru menyusulnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Sasuke berhenti melangkah namun tak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sudah tidur di tempat tidurmu. Maaf." Katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Tunggu Teme!"

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya masih tak mau berbalik.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" Sasuke bisa merasakan nada suara Naruto sedikit berubah dengan yang sebelumnya. Dia melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kau dan Sakura telah menjalin hubungan?" tanyanya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Namun tentu saja dia tak akan menunjukkan rasa kagetnya itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap mata biru Shapphire itu.

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja? Jawab aku Teme! Aku ingin tau?" kata Naruto memaksa. Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napas dan ...

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat. Yang membuat jantung Naruto serasa ditusuk beribu kunai. Dia tak mengerti kenapa. Hanya saja dia paham rasa ini sangat menyesakkannya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menjauhkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke. Segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Selamat, ya." Hanya kata itu yang sempat terdengar dari mulutnya sebelum dia menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

'_Rasa apa ini? Sesak sekali! Membuatku mual saja. Jantungku juga berdebar terus kalau mengingat pernyataan Sasuke semalam!' _Naruto menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi dibelakang meja kerjanya. Tangan kanannya mengurut-urut dahinya yang terasa tegang dan berdenyut-denyut.

Tok tok tok ...

"Masuk..."

Sampai detik ini dia belum bertemu Sakura maupun Sasuke. Dia memang tidak mengharapkan itu. Walau dia cukup menduga salah satu dari nama itu yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kelam tanpa alis dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya yang menyerupai panda, bersama dengan gadis berambut pendek berwarna kecoklatan.

"Gaara?" Naruto bangkit berdiri. Gaara tersenyum padanya dan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawarnya.

"Hehehe, baiklah!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

.

.

Naruto mengajak Gaara dan Matsuri untuk makan siang di Ichiraku Ramen. Entahlah apa Gaara suka makan ramen atau tidak. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, kini telah terhidang 3 mangkok ramen dengan asap mengepul di hadapan mereka.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan Matsuri, menepuk tangannya sekali dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Naruto baru menyadari Gaara, yang ternyata sedari tadi tertegun menatap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto dan Matsuri melongo.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" Naruto heran. Gaara juga tak menjawab.

"Apa anda tidak suka makanan ini Kazekage_-sama_?" tanya Matsuri.

"Bukan begitu. Aku ... aku belum pernah makan makanan seperti ini." Gaara sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencobanya! Ini... buka mulutmu?" Naruto menyumpit potongan daging ayam dan mie lalu menggulungnya pada sumpitnya. Bersiap menyuapi Gaara. Dengan ragu Gaara membuka mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang disuapi. Dia mengunyah pelan-pelan lalu menelan makanannya. Naruto dan Matsuri menatap Gaara penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bagaimana reaksi Gaara setelah itu?

"Enak." katanya tak percaya.

"Hahahaa! Tentu saja! Ichiraku Ramen memang nomor 1!" Naruto begitu antusias. Senyum pepsodent atau cengiran khasnya itu terlihat begitu cerah bahkan jauh melampaui cerahnya cahaya mentari hari itu.

Setelah kenyang mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Sungguh sulit dipercaya Gaara yang _cool_ dan irit kata-kata seperti Sasuke itu mampu menghabiskan lima mangkok ramen kesukaan Naruto.

'_Baru kali ini Gaara-sama makan sampai seperti itu.' _Batin Matsuri. kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dia berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Gaara yang sepertinya sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. _'Tiap bersama pemuda ini, Gaara-sama seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda. Aneh sekali.'_

"Yak! Kita sudah sampai!" mereka bertiga tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan Kolam Renang Umum Konoha. Di musim panas seperti ini memang paling menyenangkan berendam di air dingin untuk menghilangkan hawa panas. Kolam Renang Umum Konoha menjadi tempat tujuan yang tepat.

Diruang ganti, sekali lagi Naruto melihat Gaara tertegun di depan loker penyimpanan barangnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi Gaara? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah pergi ke kolam renang ya?"

"Belum."

Gubrakk! Naruto benar-benar tak percaya.

"Ya-yang benar saja sih?!" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku tak terlalu suka berlama-lama di air. Itu akan membuat pasir-pasirku lembek terkena air." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Yang membuat Hokage kita ini mematung.

"Ja-jadi apa kau akan ikut berenang?"

"Hnm, aku rasa iya."

Naruto menghela napas lega. _'Gaara ini sebenarnya seperti apa sih? Apa saja yang dikerjakannya diwaktu luang? Sampai-sampai berkunjung ke kolam renang saja belum pernah. Apa di Suna itu tidak ada kolam renang? Kapan-kapan aku akan melakukan kunjungan kesana!'_ Naruto sudah memutuskan.

Sebelum mereka mulai berenang Naruto menyarankan Gaara untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu agar tidak kram pada saat berenang. Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto mempraktekkan gaya-gaya pemanasan padanya yang segera diikuti oleh Matsuri.

"Hei! Naruto!" sapa seseorang diseberang kolam renang. Rambut itu? Cengiran itu? A-alis itu?!

Naruto segera mengenalinya.

"Alis tebal?!" katanya. Sebenarnya yang dimaksud alis tebal oleh Naruto itu adalah Rock Lee. Dengan semangat masa mudanya dia menghampiri Naruto. Diikuti pria berambut coklat panjang yang ujungnya diikat dan seorang gadis bercepol 2.

"Ahh!" Rock Lee berhasil membuat semuanya tersentak kaget dan sweatdroped. Kecuali sang Kazekage yang tetap terlihat _cool._

"Gaara-_kun_~! Teriaknya girang. " Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Lee mendekati Gaara dengan alisnya yang bergerak-gerak. Sesaat kemudian celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Tanpa sempat dijawab oleh Gaara, dia kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Mana Sakura-_san_?" mendengar nama yang disebutkan Lee, Naruto hanya mampu menelan ludah. Nama itu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Pada pernyataan Sasuke mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura. Nyuutt, seperti ada yang mencubit perut Naruto. Sakit.

"A.. eh, itu... aku, aku tidak tau."

"Hee, masa kau tidak tau kemana sekretarismu pergi?" tanya Lee. Sesaat kemudian dia kelihatan seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hnmm, apa dia sedang pergi dengan Sasuke ya? Soalnya 2 hari yang lalu aku melihat mereka jalan-jalan berdua!" kata-kata yang diucapkan Lee berhasil membuat sebuah cubitan di jantung Naruto (?). Deg. Rasanya semangat Naruto menjadi hilang. Dia baru sadar kalau dari pagi sampai siang ini dia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Kalau memang begitu, ya biarkan saja!" ucap Naruto, lalu menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang. Mereka yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam itu tentu dapat menangkap kalau ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam nada bicara Naruto tadi. Gaara pun juga merasa begitu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau membuatku begitu senang. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah Gaara! Aku senang kau mau berkunjung ke Konoha. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya juga merindukanmu!" Mendengar ucapan Naruto itu, membuat detak jantung Gaara berdegup lebih cepat. Dia berusaha keras agar tetap terlihat tenang di depan Naruto, apalagi Matsuri ada disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan penginapan tempat Gaara dan orang-orangnya menginap selama di Konoha.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna."

"He?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau akan kembali ke Suna?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Suna terlalu lama Naruto. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera aku lakukan."

"Ya, ya. Aku tau. Tugas negara memang menyebalkan. Tak bisa melihat orang senang. Huh!" Naruto mencibirkan mulutnya. Membuat Gaara tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih saja seperti anak-anak.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya itu.

"Be-benarkah?!" tanya Naruto antusias yang segera di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu ya! Aku pulang dulu." Naruto pamit kepada Gaara dan Matsuri. dia berlari agar cepat sampai ke apartemennya. Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan punggung pemuda yang dikaguminya itu. Cahaya senja yang menyinari Naruto membuatnya tampak berkilau di mata Gaara. Dia tersenyum.

* * *

**Di Apartemen Naruto 06.30 PM**

"Hahhhh~ ... lelah sekali..." Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia terdiam saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. _'Sasuke...'_

Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa dengan santai, menghadap ke arah pintu dan menatap mata biru langit Naruto.

"Heiii! Kau ini Teme! Mengagetkanku saja!" Kata Naruto sambil berlalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya tertahan ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya. Dan tanpa sadar dia kini terbaring diatas sofa dengan badan Sasuke ada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Dari mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku kan yang bertanya begitu?! Dari mana saja kau?!" Naruto mencoba bangun, akan tetapi Sasuke tak membiarkannya lepas dari cengkramannya. Matanya menatap mata hitam kelam Sasuke. Mereka begitu dekat. Naruto membuang muka. Menghindari mata onyx Sasuke. "Seharian ini aku tak melihatmu! Jangan-jangan ..." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terputus. "Jangan-jangan ... kau sedang asik dengan Sakura-_chan _ya?!" Naruto menduga-duga. Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto untuk memandangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang Hokage. Melumatnya dengan beringas. Mendapat perlakuan begitu Naruto segera memberontak agar bisa lepas dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Hmmphh ... Te-!"

Mata Naruto membulat ketika dia merasakan lidah Sasuke menyusup ke rongga mulutnya. Membuatnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memberontak.

Sasuke tau bahwa ketika Naruto memberontak, dia tak sepenuhnya menggunakan kekuatannya. Buktinya cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Dan perlahan Naruto tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan, walau pun sesekali terasa tangan Naruto mencoba lepas dari cengkramannya. Sasuke membuat ciumannya menjadi begitu lembut bagi Naruto. Dia tau Naruto mulai menikmati perlakuannya begitu pula dengannya. Wajah Naruto merona merah ketika Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka. Masih tetap pada posisi semula. Wajah tenang Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sekarang masih panik. Berusaha menghindari tatapannya dan lepas dari dekapannya.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah memberontak begitu!"

Naruto membeku. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Pemuda Uchiha itu melepas cengkramannya dan duduk disamping Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berbaring di sofa. Naruto sungguh tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Kejadian barusan membuatnya benar-benar berhenti berpikir.

"Sa-Sasuke... ?"

Naruto menegakkan badannya lalu memperhatikan Sasuke yang tertunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto tak tau harus melakukan apa, yang pasti saat ini perasaannya sungguh tak karuan. Wajahnya masih seperti udang rebus dan dia yakin Sasuke juga begitu karena terlihat jelas bagian wajahnya yang tak tertutup tangannya memerah. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan tanpa menoleh dia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Berhenti..." Naruto mencoba menghentikan langkah Sasuke, sayangnya tak ada respon. Sasuke terus berjalan.

"TEME! BERHENTI KATAKU!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit berdiri dan membalik badan Sasuke untuk menatap mata biru sapphire miliknya. Ternyata dia salah besar. Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah udang rebusnya, yang ada hanya tampang _stoic_-nya yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seperti tak terjadi apapun pada mereka barusan.

"Ka-kau..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Badannya bergetar menahan amarah. Sungguh dia tak habis pikir bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tetap bisa bersikap seperti itu setelah kejadian itu.

"KAU BRENGSEK TEME!"

Bukkk! Naruto menggampar wajah Sasuke, sampai pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau ini manusia apa setan sih?! Bisa-bisanya kau tetap bersikap seperti itu setelah menciumku!" Amarah Naruto sudah sampai puncaknya. Napasnya terlihat memburu saat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sasuke tetap tenang dan bangkit berdiri. Mengusap aliran darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Munafik!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu yang berhasil membuat Naruto kaget.

"Cobalah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri! Berhenti untuk terus membohongi dirimu sendiri! _BAKA_!" Sasuke berbalik ke arah pintu dan membantingnya. Naruto masih tertegun menatap pintu di depannya. Suasana menjadi sepi. Ruangan yang biasanya selalu dia rasa nyaman saat pulang bekerja menjelma menjadi ruang yang terasa hampa. Rasanya begitu sesak berada di sana. Lutut pemuda pirang itu terasa lemas. Dia bahkan menjadi tak mampu berkedip. Tatapannya pun masih tertuju ke arah pintu.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap seperti itu sejak dia kembali ke Konoha. Dia tidak pernah membentak Naruto. Dia selalu tenang berada di samping Naruto walau tingkah Naruto sejujurnya sangat menjengkelkan. Naruto tak pernah menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan rasa kesal yang luar biasa. Selain itu Dia juga merasa bersalah karena telah secara spontan melayangkan pukulannya pada Sasuke. Sesuatu yang telah terlanjur terjadi tak mungkin bisa dihindari lagi. Yang ada saat ini hanya rasa kesal, marah, perasaan bersalah, dan keinginan untuk meminta maaf...

.

.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Yakkk! Cukup sampai di sini doeloe (˘▽˘)ง

Dhii sudah kehabisan ide, jadi mau bertapa ma mbah Jiraiya dulu ya! (•̀o•́)**ง**

Sapa tau dapet ide gila kayak buku karangan simbah Jiraiya yang Icha-icha apa gitu. Dhii lupa, hehheehee...

Dhii juga sedikit ragu di Konoha ada kolam renang ga sih ? Dhii dapet ide ini dari Naruto SD (Sugoi Doryoku) entah episode yang keberapa Dhii lagi-lagi lupa! Hahaaa~!

Oia, kalau ada yang bingung mengenai jalan ceritanya silahkan review aja OK OK?!

Dan semua yang tak jelas di Chapter sebelumnya sudah Dhii coba untuk memperjelasnya di Chapter 3 ini...

Sebelum tidur...

Cup!** ( ˘ з**˘( ‾-‾)

Cium Naru_-kun _yang lagi bobok, _kawaii nee_~


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhhhuuuuu~!

Chapter 4 meluncurrrrr seperti air mancuuurrrr~

Akhirnya terjadi juga! Sasuke Naru-_chan_! Haha...

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Mangga dibaca saja yakkk!

**Disclaimer : **Kalau boleh ma si Om (Masashi Kishimoto) Naruto-_kun _buatku aja ya?

**WARNING!** CERITA MENDEKATI YAOI! Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan putar haluan!

* * *

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**CHAPTER IV**

Rambut pirang secerah mentari bergerak pelan tertiup angin malam. Mata yang berwarna sebiru langit tak menampakkan warnanya. Malam yang dihiasi cahaya remang-remang bulan terasa begitu menenangkan. Membuat seorang pemuda yang kini menikmati malam ini dari atas atap apartemennya terlihat hanyut dalam suasana damai.

Sedari tadi dia hanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin malam menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap segala beban ikut terlepas dan tertiup angin entah kemana.

Tap. Tap. Tap...

Srek.

"Naruto."

Naruto membuka mata, lalu dan ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Gaara."

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tadi aku mengetuk pintu apartemenmu, tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu."

"Hahaha! Maaf ya aku tidak dengar! Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" Gaara memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Senyum pepsodentnya terlihat tidak tulus di mata Gaara.

"Perasaanku mengatakan kau ada di sini... Karena biasanya saat pikiranku penat aku akan berada di atas atap dan memandang bulan seperti dirimu sekarang."

"Eh?!" Naruto kaget. Dia merasa Gaara bisa tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Aku hanya lelah saja! Hehehe... aku pikir tadi kau tidak jadi datang ke tempatku." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tanda salah tingkah. Gaara tahu gerak-gerik itu.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna. Dan tak tahu kapan akan bisa berkunjung ke sini lagi. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama didekatmu." Naruto tertegun memandang Gaara. Gaara hanya diam menatap mata biru shappire dihadapannya.

"Oh. Hehehe... kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menginap saja di tempatku?" tawar Naruto.

"..."

Gaara tak menjawab. Sebenarnya saat ini Gaara sedang berusaha menahan diri. Dia sangat senang dengan tawar Naruto. Kapan lagi dia bisa menginap di tempat Naruto?

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa lho?"

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan." Jawab Gaara dengan segaris senyum terlukis dibibirnya.

.

.

"Hei Gaara!"

"Hnm?"

"Jangan diam saja! Bantulah aku mengangkat benda ini!"

"Oh."

Sang Kazekage pun ikut turun tangan membantu Hokage kita yang sedang kesusahan mengeluarkan _futon_ dari lemari penyimpanan barang di kamarnya. Sepertinya benda itu tersangkut sesuatu atau pintu lemarinya yang kekecilan sehingga sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkannya. Sesuai kesepakatan yang mereka bentuk tadi di atas atap, Naruto akan tidur dengan _futon_, sedangkan Gaara tidur di ranjang Naruto.

Dengan sekali tarikan kuat dari Gaara dan Naruto akhirnya mereka berhasil mengeluarkan _futon_ dari dalam lemari.

Gubrakk!

Cup.

_Futon_ itu jatuh menimpa Naruto dan Gaara, yang secara tak sengaja membuat Naruto menindih tubuh Gaara dan bibir mereka menempel. Naruto terbelalak begitu pula Gaara.

Mata mereka membulat. Naruto segera bangkit berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gaara masih terduduk di lantai. Keduanya sama-sama tak percaya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kemana perginya pasir Gaara yang biasanya akan secara refleks menompang tubuh Gaara agar tak terjatuh?

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Gaara masih dapat menyembunyikan detak jantung dan rona wajahnya.

"Ehm. Itu tadi hanya kecelakaan! Maaf! Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

Pemuda bertatto "_Ai_" didahinya itu tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Dia ikut bangkit berdiri dan menatap mata biru shappire Naruto. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'_Ja-jangan-jangan Gaara marah?!' _keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Naruto. Masih tak ada reaksi dari Gaara. Dan tiba-tiba ...

Krak!

Naruto melongo dan berteriak histeris.

GYAAAAAAAA!

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan itu terbangun dari tidur mereka. Bahkan teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai rumah Shikamaru dan mampu membangunkan tidur sang pemalas itu.

"Cih! Ada apa sih! Berisik!" Pemuda berambut nanas itu menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Sasuke juga mendengar teriakan itu. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. dia yakin itu suara Naruto, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli karena tonjokkan Naruto padanya tadi sore membuat pipinya bengkak.

'_Brengsek!'_ batinnya geram sembari mengelus pipinya yang nyut-nyutan.

Berbeda dengan reaksi para ninja pengawas. Sama seperti Sasuke mereka yakin itu teriakan dari sang Hokage. Mereka segera menuju ke kediaman Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Tenanglah Naruto!"

"Ta-tapi wajahmu RE-TAK Gaara!" Naruto panik. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Gaara yang menutup pipinya yang retak (?).

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini selalu terjadi jika aku sedang... ah sudahlah!" Gaara mengembalikan pipinya seperti semula. Mulus. Tanpa cacat. Bekas retakan itu menghilang seketika. Naruto masih tak percaya. Napasnya ngos-ngosan karena serangan jantung ringan barusan.

"HOKAGE_-SAMA_!" terdengar teriakan dari luar jendela. Pemuda pirang itu segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan...

Jreng-jreng!

Sekarang berdiri sekitar kurang lebih 20 orang ninja mengitari atap apartemennya dan atap-atap rumah penduduk. Naruto yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa membatu!

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?! Kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" tanya salah seorang ninja yang memiliki garis horizontal di atas hidungnya. Tampak raut wajahnya begitu khawatir dengan Naruto.

"I-Iruka-_sensei_? A-ada apa ini...?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Gaara kemudian menengok keluar jendela.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya Naruto?! Kami kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu! Siapa tahu ada yang menyerangmu!" Ninja yang dipanggil Iruka-_sensei_ oleh Naruto itu tampak kesal.

"A-anu... I-itu sebenarnya... tidak ada apa-apa! Hehehe" Naruto nyengir begitu saja, membuat seluruh ninja yang berdiri di hadapannya melongo.

"Kau ini! NARUTTOOO!"

Bletakkk! Iruka berhasil menjitak kepala Hokage yang terhormat itu dihadapan para ninja pengawas yang langsung _sweatdropped_. Setelah melakukan itu wajah Iruka tampak lega. Dia memberi aba-aba agar ninja yang lain kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Mereka memberi hormat kepada sang Hokage dan Kazekage lalu menghilang secepat kilat.

"Jangan lakukan hal ceroboh lagi Naruto! Kau mengagetkan seluruh desa dengan teriakanmu itu! Sekarang kembali tidur!" perintah Iruka. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oia, Kazekage_-sama_ maafkan kebodohan Hokage kami ini!" Iruka membungkukkan badannya lalu menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto segera menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ada sepasang mata dengan tatapan menyelidik sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan...

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini masih secerah hari-hari kemarin. Udara begitu sejuk dan segar. Naruto dengan jubah kebesarannya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Desa Konoha. Dibelakangnya terlihat Gaara, Matsuri, dan 2 orang ninja Suna mengikutinya. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang Naruto menoleh kepada Gaara dan rombongannya.

"Terima kasih Gaara!" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Hari ini Gaara akan kembali ke Suna.

"Hnm." Gaara mengangguk kecil untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Semoga kau tidak kapok untuk berkunjung ke Konoha lagi! Hehehe."

"_Arigatou Hokage-sama._" Gadis berambut coklat di samping Gaara membungkuk sopan pada Naruto. "Anda telah menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ramah. Dan saya rasa Kazekage-_sama_ begitu menikmati kunjungannya ke Konoha." Matsuri tersenyum.

"Hahaha! Lain kali datanglah berkunjung lagi ya?!"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Matsuri pamit diikuti 2 orang ninja pengawal Gaara. Mereka berjalan menjauhi Konoha. Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Setelah beberapa langkah Gaara berbalik menatap pemuda secerah mentari itu, lalu kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya. Naruto sempat melihat bibir Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu. Kurang lebih seperti ini "Terima kasih ciumannya." Wajah Naruto seketika itu juga langsung mendidih, dia kembali teringat kejadian semalam.

'_Sungguh memalukan!'_ batinnya. Dia menghela napas panjang. Dengan langkah gontai dia kembali masuk ke Konoha. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya agar sosok yang sedang dilihatnya dapat terlihat jelas.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Dia berteriak memanggil gadis berambut panjang dengan warna hitam kebiruan didepannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?!"

Naruto berjalan dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Hinata. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata terlalu sibuk mendampingi para murid di Akademi Ninja.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_! Lama tak bertemu!" cengiran bak iklan pasta gigi Naruto membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Gadis bermata lavender itu terlihat gugup saat melihat Naruto yang sekarang berada cukup dekat dengannya.

"_Ohayou Hokage-sama._" Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Oi! Jangan begitu Hinata! Aku ingin kau bersikap biasa saja padaku! OK?!"

"Ba-baik..." semburat-semburat kemerahan tampak bermunculan di wajah Hinata.

"Aku merindukan _bento_ buatanmu Hinata-_chan_! Kapan kau akan membuatkannya lagi untukku?" tanya Naruto tak tahu malu.

'_Na-naruto-kun merindukan ma-masakanku?! Mimpikah ini?'_ Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Hinata, Naruto tampak kebingungan.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_? Kau sakit ya?!" Naruto menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata yang berhasil membuat gadis itu jatuh pingsan. Naruto panik tak karuan. Meminta tolong pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Naruto sedang berbicara pada perawat yang memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Sampai ia sadar kalau Hinata telah sadarkan diri.

"Hinata?! Kau sudah sadar?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Perawat yang ada di samping Naruto tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?! Ke-kenapa kau ada di si-sini? Da-dan ini di mana?" Hinata menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat dominan berwarna putih.

"Tentu saja kau sedang di rumah sakit, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto menghela napas lega. Tadi dia sempat panik lalu menggendong Hinata dipundaknya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah nona Hyuuga, Anda telah sadarkan diri. Tadi Hokage-_sama _yang membawa Anda kemari. Kelihatannya Anda terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan akhir-akhir ini, sehingga kondisi tubuh Anda terlalu lemah." Perawat itu menjelaskan.

"O-oh... A-aku... A-ano, _arigatou Hokage-sama_." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang telah merona. Perawat itu jelas taHu bahwa Hinata saat ini pastilah sedang tersipu malu. Akan tetapi sang Hokage kita yang tak peka ini sama sekali tak menyadari itu.

"Hnm. Kau harus banyak istirahat Hinata. Aku tidak mau karena tugas yang kuberikan membuatmu sakit! Wajahmu sampai merah begitu! Kau demam ya?!" Dengan tampang polosnya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dia secara tak sengaja menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata. Mungkin maksudnya ingin mengecek suhu badan Hinata, tetapi akibatnya sangat fatal. Hinata kembali pingsan!

Naruto kembali panik. Perawat yang ada bersama mereka di ruang itu segera memeriksa Hinata. Setelah memperbaiki posisi tidur gadis berambut indigo dihadapan mereka, perawat itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya Anda tidak boleh melakukan yang seperti tadi lagi Hokage-_sama_. Itu bisa membuat nona Hyuuga semakin parah kondisinya."

"Eh?! Ke-kenapa begitu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?!" suster itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala serta menghela napas. Sungguh pemimpin yang tidak peka batinnya.

* * *

**Di Akademi Ninja 10.00 AM**

Kelas ninja sudah dimulai sejak pagi tadi. Ninja yang mengajar di depan kelas sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Hari ini murid-murid Akademi Ninja sedang belajar mengenai teknik dasar Ninja.

"_Sensei_?!" salah seorang murid mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?" Ninja yang dipanggil _sensei _itu berbalik.

"Kemana perginya Hinata-_sensei_? Kenapa dia tidak datang hari ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" fuhhh~ pemuda dengan tatto menyerupai segitiga sama kaki terbalik itu menghela napas.

"Masa tidak tau?!" anak yang lain ikut berkomentar.

"Sejak pagi tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Yang aku tau, aku dipanggil ke sini untuk menggantikan Hinata mengajar! Sudah! Cepat catat apa yang sudah aku tulis di papan tulis dan jangan banyak berkomentar!" ucapnya galak.

'_Kemana perginya Hinata ya?'_ pikirnya. Anjingnya yang selalu setia menemaninya memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Dia tau bahwa sang majikan pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berada di rumah sakit Hinata sudah kembali sehat. Dia dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju gedung Hokage.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, ma-maaf aku sudah me-merepotkanmu." Ucap Hinata lembut dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ah, sudahlah Hinata! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu pingsan. Aku sudah meminta tolong Kiba untuk menggantikanmu mengajar di Akademi."

"Ng, _a-arigatou _Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto Cuma bisa nyengir mendengar ucapan terima kasih Hinata. Gadis di hadapannya ini begitu lembut dan terlihat rapuh. Tetapi saat menghadapi musuh dia begitu kuat. Ketika Naruto melawan Pain dulu, dia berjuang mati-matian untuk membantu Naruto. Bahkan dia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. _'Hah?!'_ Naruto teringat kembali. _'Oia, Hinata kan pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku!'_ Naruto melirik wajah Hinata. Gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu masih merona.

Beberapa meter dihadapan mereka terlihat dua orang ninja Konoha sedang berjalan santai. Naruto mengenalnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jelas kedua sosok itu. Setelah jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa kurang lebih 2 meter. Naruto memicingkan matanya. Menatap mata onyx didepannya. Pemilik mata onyx itu terlihat santai dengan tampang _stoic_-nya balas menatap Naruto. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_.

"Huh!" keduanya memalingkan wajah secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah yang lain. Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat tingkah mereka tampak kaget.

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?!" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo, Hinata! Kita pergi!" tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto segera menarik tangan gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura memandang Naruto dan Hinata. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aneh sekali! Kenapa lagi si Naruto itu!" gumamnya. Sasuke tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia melangkahkan kaki ikut meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh?! Sasuke-_kun_! Tungguuuu~!" gadis itu berlari mengejar pemuda pantat ayam itu.

.

.

Wajah Naruto tampak kesal sekali. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan si Teme itu?! Mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin sore saja!

Dia berjalan sangat cepat. Hinata yang berjalan mengikuti langkahnya menjadi sedikit berlari. Genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya masih belum dilepas.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_. Bi-bisakah kita be-berjalannya pelan-pelan sa-saja?" tanya Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah dan membuat Hinata menabrak punggungnya.

"Ma-maaf Hinata-_chan_! A-aku tadi hanya sedikit kesal saja! Hahaha!" Naruto melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu memperhatikan wajah Naruto. _'A-apa karena Sakura-chan ya?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"A, ano... a-apa Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? ... Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa Hinata?"

"A-apa kau kesal karena me-melihat Sakura-_chan _dengan Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang kesal pada Sasuke saja. Kemarin ..." Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya agar dia tak keceplosan bercerita pada Hinata. Dipipinya muncul semburat kemerahan. "Hahahaha, sungguh aku baik-baik saja Hinata-_chan_! Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan ya! Ayo, kita ke kantorku!" Naruto segera berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia tahu pasti tetap ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Naruto?!" gadis bermata emerald di hadapan pemuda berambut emo itu menatap mata hitam kelamnya lekat. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu rumah makan yang ada di Konoha.

"Hnm, bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Aku harus tau kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu kalian masih terliat akrab?!"

Sasuke tak perduli dengan ucapan Sakura. Dia malah memejamkan mata, melipat tangan di dada bidangnya dan bersandar di kursi tempatnya duduk, seolah-olah tak mendengar apapun.

'_Sialan! Kalau kau bukan orang yang kucintai, pasti aku sudah membunuhmu Uchiha Sasuke! Shanarrooooo~!' _maki Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura!" seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu tempat Sakura dan Sasuke bersantai memanggilnya.

"I-Ino?!" gadis berambut merah muda itu bangkit berdiri.

"Wah, wah! Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia lalu berbisik pada Sakura. "Hei! Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana kau bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke di sini? Kemana perginya si Naruto itu?!"

Sakura balas berbisik. "Kau tak perlu tahu! Hanya saja aku rasa sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang ada masalah." Ino yang mendengar bisikkan Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. dia lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kini tidak memejamkan matanya lagi melainkan menatap ke luar jendela. Pemuda Uchiha itu tak menghiraukan kedua gadis dihadapannya.

"Berarti ini kesempatanmu Sakura!" Ino kembali berbisik pada Sakura. Mendengar itu Sakura menghela napas dan terlihat lesu. Ino cukup kaget dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Ino-_san_? Apa kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang ke tempat itu pada Ino. Senyuman di wajahnya tampak terlihat manis sekali. "Oh. Ada Sakura-_san _juga ya?"

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau dan Sai sedekat ini?" Sakura menyikut lengan Ino.

"Hahaha! Ka-kami hanya mau makan siang bersama! Kebetulan akhir-akhir ini Sai sering datang ke Toko untuk melukis bunga." Ino terlihat tersipu malu dan salah tingkah.

Akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama dengan satu meja dan empat kursi. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Sai. Ino duduk di samping Sai dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka berempat terlihat seperti sedang _Double Date_!

'_Yipppppiiieeee!' _teriak kedua gadis itu dalam hati. Sai hanya senyum-senyum saja, sedangkan Sasuke benar-benar tak perduli.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Author : "Cihuiiiiii~! Mbah Jiraiya! Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai!"

Mbah Jiraiya : "Hohoho, bagus-bagus! Muridku memang pintar. Kau mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik!" ( ˘ з˘ )ʃ(˘⌣ ˘) ::Palanya dielus-elus ma mbah::

Naruto : "Apa-apaan ini? Kok aku jadi ciuman ma Gaara juga?!" ::Naruto shock::

Author : "Hahaha! Maaf Naru-_chan._ Tadi Gaara yang telpon minta adegan ma kamu ada _kiss_-nya gitu."

BLETAKK! ::dijitak Naru-_chan_::

Author : "_Itai_! Naru-_chan _nyebelin! Jiraiya _jii-san_ yang suruh aku nulis gitu! Huh!" (˘̩̩̩⌒˘̩̩̩)

Naruto : "DASAR KAKEK MESUM!" ╰(◣﹏◢)╯

Mbah Jiraiya : "Hahahahhaaa~!" ::lari-lari dikejar Naru-_chan_::

Nyahahahaaa~!

Itulah seputar percakapan saat fic ini di terbitkan, wkwkwk

Kelihatannya Naru-_chan_ tidak terima, tetapi yang penting permintaan Gaara, Dhii kabulkan! (?)

Gaara : "Kapan aku minta ciuman ma Naruto?"

Author : "Halah, tak usah pura-pura bego gitu deh!" ::tepuk-tepuk pundak Gaara::

Nah, para pembaca sekalian apakah ceritanya semakin aneh? Bingung? Bosen? Atau terlalu berputar-putar bikin pusing? Silahkan untuk lipiuwww saja yakkkk... (ˆ▽ˆ)

Special thanks to Tsuki-_san_! Trims lipiuwnya ya, sungguh sangat bermanfaat, hehehe!

Trims juga buat lipiuwww dari , NamikazeNoah, nasusay, neko-tan, dan Augesteca...!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuuuhhhhhuuuu~!

Chapter 5 sudah terbit melejit sampai ke langittttt... (alay!)

Belum bosan kan para readers yang masih setia dengan SasuNaru? (•̪ o •̪)

Kalau belum nich Dhii kasih yang seger-seger di sini! (˘▽˘)ง

Mumpung imajinasi baru ga beres, gara-gara berguru ma mbah Jiraiya! Hahaha...

**Disclaimer **: udah sampai ratusan kali telpon om Sakito (Masashi Kishimoto) tapi ga diangkat-angkat gara-gara Dhii ngeyel terus minta Naruto cs jadi milik Dhii polepel! Huft! (˘_˘")

**PERINGATAN! **Bagi Anda yang suka hal-hal yang aneh dan tak biasa, silahkan baca! Bagi yang tidak monggo putar haluan! Cerita mendekati YAOI!

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**CHAPTER V**

Panas. Musim panas kali ini sungguh membuat gerah. Keringat bercucuran di dahi sang Hokage Konohagakure. Dia terus menghela napas dan mengibas-ibaskan lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

'_Hinata-chan kenapa lama sekali ya? Katanya mau beli ice cream!'_ Naruto kembali menghela napas.

Di saat seperti ini menikmati segelas _ice cream_ pasti akan sangat menyegarkan. Air liur Naruto hampir saja menetes ketika tiba-tiba khayalannya menjadi kenyataan!

Dia atas meja telah tersaji segelas penuh _parfait_ dengan berbagai macam rasa dan taburan _choco chip_ yang begitu menggoda, serta potongan-potongan buah yang terlihat segar menggiurkan.

Naruto hampir saja melahapnya, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya! Saat ia sadar siapa yang membawakan 'benda surgawi' itu ke hadapannya. Dia lalu memutar kursinya menghadap ke jendela.

"Untuk apa kau bawa 'benda' itu ke ruanganku Teme?!"

"Hnm. Aku kira kau sedang membutuhkannya?"

"..." Naruto tak membalas kata-kata pemuda yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak membutuhkannya akan kuberikan pada yang membutuhkan saja!" Sasuke segera mengambil kembali _parfait _itu dari atas meja. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti bergerak. Naruto telah menahannya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, tapi dia lalu meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

"Berubah pikiran?" tanyanya tenang.

"Aku memang masih kesal padamu! Dan aku juga tidak akan meminta maaf karena menonjokmu kemarin! Tetapi aku akan berterima kasih karena ini! Hehehe..."

"Hnm."

Naruto nyengir menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Dia menarik gelas _parfait _itu ke hadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Segera dilahapnya benda berkilau itu.

Hokage kita ini begitu menikmati _parfait_ yang diberikan oleh pemuda pantat ayam yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Kelihatannya dia sedang serius dengan bukunya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, setiap suapan _parfait _yang masuk ke mulutnya selalu membuatnya berkomentar.

"Wow! Ini enak sekali Teme! Hehehe" dia kembali menyuap _parfait-_nya.

"Hnm." Si Teme hanya berdehem. Dalam hatinya, ia begitu senang karena Naruto mau menerima pemberiannya, apalagi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri setiap kali melahap _parfait_-nya. Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau secara langsung menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana kau membelinya Sasuke?"

"Ya di toko _ice cream_-lah! Memangnya kau pikir di mana lagi Dobe?!" Sasuke menjawab apa adanya.

"Heh! Kau ini?! Bisa tidak sih sehari saja tak membuatku kesal?! Dengar ya aku masih kesal padamu! Kau pikir hanya dengan memberi _parfait_ ini aku akan memaafkan ulahmu kemarin sore padaku?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan sendok ditangannya. Tanpa terduga Sasuke melahap ujung sendok itu. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan Teme?!" Sasuke mengeluarkan ujung sendok itu dari mulutnya. Lalu menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya." Pemuda itu menatap mata biru langit dihadapannya dan tersenyum menggoda. Naruto merasa jantungnya hampir saja meloncat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Apalagi saat dia melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Membuatnya _sweatdropped._

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau membuatku tak nyaman!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seolah-olah menantang.

"Apa harus ada alasan?!" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Kembali menatap mata biru _shappire_ itu. Wajah dan telinga Naruto memanas dibuatnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Dia kembali teringat kejadian di apartemennya kemarin sore. _'A-apa dia berniat menciumku lagi?!'_ batin Naruto, dia menjadi panik _'Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti ini?! BAKA!'_ dia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya Dobe." Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu benar-benar seperti tomat masak. Naruto bisa saja mendorong pemuda di hadapannya ini agar menjauh, tetapi tak tahu kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya tak bisa mengelak dari tatapan Sasuke saat ini. Dia tak bisa atau tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Ka-kalau kau ma-mau tahu, ya ka-kau coba sa-saja sendiri!" Naruto berusaha keras untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke, walau nada bicaranya menjadi aneh.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengijinkan aku untuk tahu rasanya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Te-tentu saja!" tanpa memikirkan akibat dari keputusannya. Naruto secara spontan mengijinkan Sasuke. Saat itu juga mata Naruto seakan mau melompat dari wadahnya. Begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang langsung berdegup kencang.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Naruto. Tangannya menompang pada dua sisi kursi Naruto. Dia melumat bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap rasa kenyal pada bibir _pink_ kemerahan pemuda itu, serta manisnya rasa _parfait _yang masih menempel di sana menambah sensasi yang menyenangkan. Dia benci makanan manis, namun saat ini berbeda. Dia terlihat begitu menyukai rasa itu sekarang. Tak ada rasa jijik sama sekali, yang ada hanya keinginan untuk terus merasakannya dari mulut pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Naruto tak dapat berkutik. Dia hanya diam saja. Tak membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibirnya. Badannya terasa beku. Bahkan untuk mengatakan satu kata pun saja dia tak sanggup. Dia takut jika saat dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Sasuke akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Naruto. Tangannya pun benar-benar tak berfungsi, bahkan otaknya juga menjadi lambat sekali untuk dalam mengirimkan sinya bagi seluruh anggota badannya. Dia hanya dapat berdoa supaya tak ada siapa pun yang masuk ke ruangannya sekarang!

Cuaca yang sudah cukup panas ditambah apa yang di alami Naruto sekarang ini, sangat membuatnya seperti berada di dalam _oven_. Ciuman itu berlangsung sudah berlangsung beberapa menit.

Dada Naruto mulai terasa sesak. Dia butuh oksigen lebih banyak. Sedari tadi dia terus menahan dirinya untuk berbicara. Bahkan desahan pun tak diijinkannya keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat napasnya pun menjadi sedikit tertahan. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Keringat bermunculan dikeningnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dadanya sesak! Dia butuh oksigen!

Naruto hampir saja memberontak namun tak sempat. Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti, dia segera melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu dapat bernapas lega. Dadanya naik turun berirama. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi kantung paru-parunya. Tanpa sadar mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan emas itu segera melancarkan aksinya lagi. Dia kembali 'menyerang' Naruto. Tak sempat Naruto kaget akan serbuan Sasuke. Dia sekejap serasa melayang di ruang hampa tanpa udara.

Lidah Sasuke berhasil menyusup ke dalam mulutnya. Menyapu tiap sudut rongga mulut Naruto. Menggelitik lidahnya. Menghisap dan meneguk _saliva_ dari mulut pemuda mentari itu. Merasakan manisnya _parfait_ yang diberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar melayang ke luar angkasa dibuatnya. Kakinya seolah-olah tak lagi berpijak di atas lantai. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya begitu kacau. Dia sama sekali tak dapat berpikir! Tangannya mencengkeram baju di bagian dada Sasuke. Gigi beradu dengan gigi. Lidah beradu dengan lidah. Bibir beradu dengan bibir.

Entah sejak menit ke berapa Naruto mulai membalas setiap perlakuan Sasuke pada bibir, lidah, dan mulutnya. Merasa Naruto mulai menikmati semua ini. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dia berniat memperdalam ciumannya pada Naruto.

"Hnmm..." gumaman lembut terdengar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Diiringi napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Mendengar itu Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Mengelus pipi pemuda mentarinya. Naruto merasakan hangatnya sentuhan Sasuke pada wajahnya menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan lega dalam dadanya.

Tangan kirinya perlahan membuka ritsleting jaket yang dikenakan sang Hokage. Kemudian menyusup ke dalam kaos Naruto. Meraba setiap senti kulit perut pemuda pirang itu.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke lalu mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Awalnya hanya bibir saja, namun semakin lama semakin turun ke area leher Naruto. Bibirnya mengecup tiap bagian leher Naruto. Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri merasakan sensasi rangsangan dari kecupan Sasuke.

"Nggg..." Naruto sedikit menggeliat. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dan memalingkan wajah Naruto ke kanan, sehingga area leher Naruto menjadi terpampang jelas. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menyusuri kulit leher Naruto. Saat sampai ke bagian telinga Naruto, dia menghembuskan napasnya lembut lalu mengulum cuping telinga Naruto dalam mulutnya.

"Hhhnmm... nggg!" Pemuda pirang itu kembali bergumam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan semua kegiatannya yang menyenangkan itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Rapikan pakaianmu Dobe!"

Naruto agak kaget juga. Dia langsung merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan memperbaiki ikat kepalanya yang terasa longgar. Sasuke kembali duduk dengan tenang di samping Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya seolah-olah tak ada kejadian apa pun sebelumnya.

'_Dasar UCHIHA brengsek!' _maki Naruto yang memandang wajah _stoic_ Sasuke yang telah serius dengan bukunya. Belum sempat dia bangkit berdiri untuk menghajar pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hampir saja Naruto loncat dari kursinya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

'_Sialan! Siapa sih itu?! Bikin jantungan saja!'_ lagi-lagi dia memaki dalam hatinya pada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Cklek!

Seorang gadis dengan mata hampir tanpa pupil itu melangkah masuk. Dia cukup terkejut saat melihat ada Sasuke di dalam sana.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... A-ano, ngg..." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Naruto mengerti. Kemudian dia menghampiri Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_! Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali ke sini! Hehehe..." Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Hinata tersipu malu. Rona kemerahan mulai tampak pada pipinya.

"I-ini Naruto-kun..." dia menjulurkan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih pada Naruto.

"Oh, kau benar-benar membelinya ya?!" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"I-iya... a-aku pikir Naruto pa-pasti ingin sekali me-memakan ini..." nada bicara Hinata terdengar begitu gugup.

"Hehehe... terima kasih ya Hinata!"

Hinata melirik ke atas meja. Dia melihat gelas besar yang sedikit menyisakan _parfait_ didalamnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... i-itu..." Hinata menunjuk gelas itu. Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tampang bodoh berusaha mencerna maksud Hinata.

"Oh. Kau mau tahu itu dari siapa?" tanya Naruto yang segera dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Hahaha! Itu dari Teme bego yang duduk di sana!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh buku bacaannya. Sebenarnya di balik buku itu, Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan kekesalnya yang berusaha keras dia tutupi dengan tampang _stoic_-nya. Kupingnya panas mendengar percakapan Hinata dan Naruto. Apalagi ketika gadis yang menurutnya sok lembut dengan nada terbata-bata itu berbicara pada Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjungkir balikkan meja di depannya saat itu juga.

Entah kenapa dia benci gadis berambut indigo itu. Tatapannya yang terlihat lemah, nada bicaranya yang kelewat lembut sampai-sampai suaranya hilang diterpa angin, dan wajahnya yang selalu tersipu kala berjumpa dengan Naruto.

'_Sungguh memuakkan!'_ Batinnya. Makanya dia selalu memilih pergi ketika Naruto sedang bersama gadis Hyuuga itu. Kali ini pun sama. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu memanggilnya. Dia berpaling melihat ke arah gadis kepiting rebus yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Hnm?"

"A-ano... ma-maafkan Na-Naruto-_kun_ yang su-sudah mengataimu be-bego ya..." ucapnya lembut. Naruto hanya diam saja. Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu intens. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang dibalas juluran lidah oleh pemuda pirang itu. Dia kembali menatap Hinata yang segera memalingkan wajahnya. Cih. Sasuke membalik badannya segera keluar dari ruang itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sudah! Tak usah pedulikan dia Hinata!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakan _ice cream _ini bersama-sama?" tawar Naruto. Tentu Hinata tak mungkin menolak, dia menyetujui permintaan pemuda itu.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_?" panggil Hinata lembut.

"Ya?"

"Bo-boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silakan saja Hinata-_chan_! Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Ngg, a-ano... ke-kenapa ya a-aku merasa ka-kalau..." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ka-kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ti-tidak suka padaku...?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu Hinata?" Naruto balik bertanya. Dia cukup heran dengan pertanyaan Hinata padanya.

"Ha-habisnya setiap me-melihatku dia se-seperti ingin me-mengatakan _aku membencimu_ be-begitu..." raut wajah Hinata tampak sedih. Dia memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya, yang menandakan dia sedang gusar. Naruto sudah hafal gerak-gerik itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memperhatikan Hinata. Mencoba mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu. Terutama setelah pengakuan mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri bingung, dia belum bisa menjawabnya sampai sekarang. Padahal sudah jelas gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya ini begitu manis, bahkan lebih manis daripada Sakura-_chan_, pikirnya. Dia juga lebih lembut.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu hangat dan lembut. Membuat gadis bermata _lavender_ itu takjub akan keindahan senyuman itu.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu Hinata. Dia orang yang susah ditebak. Hehe..." Naruto menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak di Akademi ... walau kami lebih sering terlihat sebagai musuh daripada sahabat. Tapi sampai detik ini aku masih juga belum mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Dia tidak suka banyak hal. Selalu menyembunyikan berbagai macam perasaannya dibalik tampang _stoic_-nya yang menyebalkan itu... Hei, apa kau tahu Hinata? Setiap kali melihat wajahnya itu aku selalu ingin menonjoknya! Hahaa..."

Naruto kembali menampilkan cengiran dahsyatnya itu dan memamerkan kepala tangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. Betapa manisnya persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sampai ia yakin mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Ikatan yang tak akan pernah membuat mereka terpisah. Waktu mungkin bisa terus bergulir. Jarak pun mungkin dapat memisahkan. Tapi ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke tak akan semudah itu terputus.

"Nee, Hinata! Aku lebih suka melihat senyummu dari pada wajah cemberutmu yang barusan itu!" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto itu. Di lain pihak pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sama sekali tak menyadari dari arti ucapannya itu! Ckckck.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ muncul dari balik pintu, membawa setumpuk laporan untuk dilihat oleh sang Hokage. Naruto yang melihat itu begitu pasrah menerima nasib.

"Kenapa benda itu terus berdatangan sih Sakura-_chan_?!" protesnya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh Ho-ka-ge-_sama_!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Hinata dan Naruto langsung _sweatdropped_.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda Sakura-_chan_!"

"Waktu Anda untuk bersantai dengan nona Hyuuga sudah selesai! Sekarang kembali bekerja! Semua laporan kemarin harusnya sudah selesai hari inikan HOKAGE-_SAMA_!"

"Ma-maafkan aku... hehehe, kemarin belum sempat aku lihat. Ka-karena harus menemani Gaara!"

"A-ano, Sa-Sakura-_chan_... Na-..." Hinata mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu. Tapi...

"Cepat kerjakan!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto. Kemudian dia pergi dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Sayang disayangkan, suara Hinata yang kelewat lembut belum sempat sampai ke telinga Naruto dan Sakura sudah hilang tertutup teriakan Sakura.

"Nee, Hinata-_chan_. Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Hinata maklum, jadi dia menghilangkan niatnya untuk bicara. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin larut. Jalanan mulai sepi dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Semuanya berpikiran sama. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Terlihat dari kejauhan salah satu jendela pada Gedung Hokage masih nampak cahaya menyinari sebuah ruangan.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang lembur rupanya. Wajahnya kusut. Matanya mengantung. Dia terlihat letih dan berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya tiap 10 detik. Dia menguap lebar-lebar, meluapkan rasa kantuknya yang begitu besar.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk..." jawabnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mau pulang jam berapa? Ini sudah malam!"

"Mungkin aku tidak pulang Sakura-_chan_. Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk..." dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi empuknya. Memejamkan mata untuk membayar rasa kantuknya.

"... sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau bisa menyelesaikan itu besok!"

"Hnm..." sudah tak ada tenaga untuk menjawab kata-kata gadis bermata hijau _emerald _itu. Melihat itu Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Kemudian menghela napas panjang sekali. Dia lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Naruto..."

"..."

"Ini mengenai hubunganku dengan Sasuke." Naruto sedikit membuka matanya. Melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Bukannya kalian sudah jadian? Seharusnya kau tak perlu khawatir akan hal lain kan?"

"Bukan begitu Naruto..."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena belum mentraktirku 10 mangkok ramen untuk pajak jadianmu dengan si Teme?" Naruto tertawa lemah. Yah, kantuk memang sulit di lawan.

"Aku... aku ingin bercerita tentang kejadian waktu itu. Waktu kau mengatur pertemuan kami. Berkali-kali aku mencari kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu, tapi selalu saja ada orang yang mengganggu!" Sakura tampak kesal.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Hinata? ... dengar Sakura, kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia tak pernah berniat menjadi pengganggu kehidupan orang lain. Kau tidak boleh kesal padanya, apalagi cemburu karena dia dekat denganku. Kau kan sudah punya Sasuke! Hehe..." Naruto tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Maksud hati ingin bercanda tetapi malah ucapan itu justru memancing emosi Sakura.

"Sudahku bilang bukan begitukan!" Sakura membantah dengan setengah berteriak. "Sasuke menolakku Naruto!" Sakura kembali terlihat kesal. Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mulutnya sedikit ternga-nga. Bukan, bukan kesal. Saat ini Sakura lebih terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang dilingkupi kesedihan dan amarah karena tak punya tempat berbagi rasa.

Perlahan cairan bening itu mulai memenuhi sudut matanya. Naruto dapat melihat itu. Dia berusaha keras menahan air mata itu agar tak menetes. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis... menangislah Sakura-_chan_." setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, tangis gadis itu pun pecah. Dia menumpahkan segala rasa penat yang sudah ia tahan selama beberapa hari ini. Naruto bangkit berdiri. Lalu mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Wajahnya memang selalu memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia bukan _kunoichi_ Konoha yang lemah! Tetapi dibalik itu semua ia menyimpan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bertahun-tahun mencintai seseorang yang menghilang begitu saja. Setiap malam selalu berharap dia akan datang kembali dalam kehidupannya.

Dan saat semua itu tiba, hanya ada penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan. Penolakan yang berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa penantiannya selama ini sia-sia. Pemuda itu tak mengharapkannya. Sasuke tak mencintainya!

"Di-dia bilang... sudah ada orang lain di hatinya Naruto!" Sakura terisak diikuti cairan bening yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat baju kebesaran sang Hokage. Naruto dapat merasakan kesedihan Sakura. Tangisan Sakura kembali mengingatkannya tepat pada waktu Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dulu.

Ketika itu dia berjanji pada gadis dalam pelukannya ini untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Sampai ia rela mengorbankan rasa cintanya pada gadis ini, supaya ia dapat bersama dengan pemuda impiannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menghapus semua rasa cintanya pada Sakura karena dia merasa tak berhak untuk mencintai gadis ini. Hanya karena gadis ini lebih menginginkan sahabatnya yang menghilang entah kemana. Dan karena rasa sayangnya kepada Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi alasan yang paling kuat.

Akhirnya dia berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang. Pulang ke Konoha. Pulang kemana dia seharusnya berada. Membawa pemuda itu kembali untuk gadis yang dulu sempat dicintainya. Dia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah berpikiran untuk berjanji agar memastikan bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai Sakura.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu. Dia ingin gadis itu bisa menyadari bahwa ia akan aman berada di sana. Sakura masih terisak pelan. Rasa hangat dari tubuh Naruto terasa menenangkan baginya.

Dibalik pintu...

Tanpa Naruto ketahui ada hati yang terluka melihat adegan yang dimainkannya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaannya, dia segera menghilang dalam gelapnya malam.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Yattaaaaaa! "̮(ˆ▽ˆ)"̮

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5!

::_High five_ ma mbah Jiraiya::

Mbah Jiraiya : Hahahahaa~! Tentu saja ini berkat ide gila yang selalu mengalir di otakku!

Author : ya ya yaaa~ trims lho buat adegan _kiss_ SasuNaru! Aku rasa sudah cukup _Hot_! ::xixixixi, nyengir mesum bareng mbah::

Naru-_chan_ : Dhii-_san_! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku ciuman lagi ma si Pantat ayam?!

Sasuke -_kun_ : BAKA! ::Bletakkk! Jitak kepala Naru::

Author : _Yare, yaree_! Naru-_chan_ unyul-unyul deh!

Naru-_chan _: Ga butuh pujian dari lu! ::melet sambil ngelus kepale yang bengkak::

Author : Hiks! Naru jahat!

Sasuke : Ngomong-ngomong di Konoha ada _parfait_ ya?

Author : Kata mbah ada tu? ::mikir::

Mbah Jiraiya : Tentu ada! Kalaupun tak ada ya akan tetap ada, buktinya di fic ini ada! Hahahaaa!

SasuNaru ::Siap-siap ngeluarin rasengan & chidori, Dhii Chu ngumpet aja ah biar mbah Jiraiya yang nanggung, hahaha::

Nah, buat semuanya bolehkan Dhii minta lipiuwwwnya?

Kritik dan Saran selalu Dhii terima dengan cengiran khas Naru-_chan_! (ˆ▽ˆ)

Bagi yang punya ide untuk cerita selanjutnya boleh lho di ungkapkan, Dhii pasti akan senang sekali...

Nantikan untuk Chapter 6 yaaaaa~! See u :*

.

Special thanks to : Readers AND Reviewers!

NamikazeNoah : ya ampun kelewatan 2 chap O.o"  
fic ini sepertinya update kilat yah *o* wow  
hyaa kelewat 2 chap dapet bonus kiss sasunaru and gaanaru #plak

hae, males deh lihat sasusaku #dibogem sakura

oke lanjut deh

.

Author : Noah-_san_, trims ya dah mau lipiuwww~!

Fic ini emang sengaja Dhii update kilat coz lagi semangat 45 buat bikin fic, hehe

. kalau Noah-_san _punya ide untuk chapter berikutnya boleh lho kasih tau Dhii, hahaiii~!

Ditunggu lipiuwnya untuk chapter 5 ini yakkk...

*Dhii juga ga terlalu suka dengan SasuSaku, hehe, tapi di chapter ini Dhii jadi kasihan pada Sakura-_chan_!

.

.

Koukei : Wow.. bagus-bagus.. ai laik dis(?) (I like this)  
Cpetin ye apdet.y..

Oia.. q pengin adegan sasuke Cemburu banggeeett ma Hinata yg dket2 Naruto  
deh..

.

Author : Yuhuuuuu~! Koukei-_san..._

Trims ya lipiuwwnya.

Silakan di baca untuk chapter 5 nya SasuNaru! Dhii tunggu kritik dan sarannya yaaaa~

Untuk adegan Sasuke cemburu pada Hinata di chapter 5 ini baru gambaran perasaan tak suka Sasuke pada Hinata saja, hehe...


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! Kembali lagi bersama Dhii Chuu~!

Terima kasih buat readers n reviewers yang masih setia dengan fic ini...

Langsung saja ini adalah Chapter ke-6 SasuNaru (•̀o•́)**ง**

Rasanya kok makin GJ gini yak! Ckckck,

Ya sudahlah, selamat membaca dan terus lipiuwww OK!

Disclaimer : Eum, Sakito-_san_ (Masashi Kishimoto) yang punya Naruto cs, Dhii Cuma pinjem bentar, hehee~

PERHATIAN! Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL, jadi yang tak suka monggo belok kanan kiri terserah, grak! Haha!

* * *

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**CHAPTER VI**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang kelas Akademi Ninja Konoha tampak ramai sekali pagi ini. Semua calon ninja Konoha sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya sang _sensei_ belum juga datang ke kelas. Di dekat jendela terlihat tiga orang calon ninja sedang duduk bersantai.

"Konohamaru-_kun_, Hinata-_sensei_ kemana ya? Kemarin dia tidak datang ke kelas. Aku rasa sekarang pun sepertinya dia tidak datang." seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut dikucir dua yang terangkat ke atas berbicara pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Iya, Konohamaru. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" seorang laki-laki remaja dengan ingusnya yang tak berhenti meler ikut berbicara.

"Aku juga ti-"

Belum sempat laki-laki remaja bersyal panjang itu menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Semua murid bergegas ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Dari sana muncul seorang pemuda dengan jubah kebesarannya yang berkibas. Senyum gigi cemerlang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia melangkah mantap memasuki kelas. Disusul dengan _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda. Dan terakhir seorang ninja dengan garis melintang di atas hidungnya ikut masuk. Konohamaru langsung mengenali ketiga ninja itu.

"Yosh! _Ohayou minna-san_!" teriak pemuda yang pertama antusias.

"_Haiiii_! _Ohayou _Hokage-_sama_!" semua murid akademi ninja balas memberi salam.

"Maaf jika kami terlambat. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu! Tentunya kalian semua pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan?" tanya ninja ketiga yang memiliki garis melintang di atas hidungnya. Semua murid mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Sebelum ninja itu mulai berbicara lagi, Konohamaru segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Iruka-_sensei_!"

"Oh, ada apa Konohamaru?"

"Kemana Hinata-_sensei_?!" Iruka diam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

"Tadi Neji-_san_ datang ke kantor meminta ijin untuk Hinata-_sensei_. Dia bilang Hinata-_sensei_ sedang sakit dan membutuhkan istirahat di rumah."

Sang Hokage sedikit kaget ketika mendengar penjelasan Iruka.

"Apa benar itu Iruka-_sensei_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, tadi Neji sendiri yang datang ke kantorku. Memangnya ada apa Hokage-_sama_?" sang Hokage hanya terdiam. Dia sedang berpikir kenapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba sakit? Padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu. _'Apa telah terjadi sesuatu ya pada Hinata?'_ batinnya. Iruka yang merasa sang Hokage tak menjawab segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada semua muridnya.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai apa itu ninja medis dan teknik apa saja yang digunakan oleh ninja medis! Nah, Sakura-_san_-lah yang akan mengajar di kelas kita hari ini. Ingat perhatikan dan pahami semua yang Sakura-_san_ ajarkan pada kalian. Mengerti!"

"_Haiiiii senseiiiii~!"_ semua murid menjawab dengan serentak. Lalu _kunoichi _berambut _soft pink_ di samping sang Hokage melangkah maju. Berdiri berdampingan dengan Iruka. Memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian membungkuk sopan. Semua murid terlihat bersemangat dalam mengikuti kelas hari ini. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ini merupakan suatu hal yang baru bagi mereka. Iruka tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya, dia pikir ini adalah cara yang bagus untuk mengetahui potensi murid-muridnya dalam dunia medis.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pintu kelas sedang di ketuk oleh seseorang. Saat pintu digeser muncullah sosok pemuda yang membuat semua murid maupun _sensei_ di kelas itu sweatdropped, termasuk sang Hokage juga!

"Le-LEE-_san_!" Sakura shock.

"_Ohayou~_ Sakura-_san_!" pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya, mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya, dan sekilas terlihat kilatan dari giginya yang berjejer sempurna. Semua yang ada di kelas itu kembali sweatdropped!

"Le-Lee? Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Iruka terbata.

"Hahaha! _Ohayou _Iruka_-san_! Guy-_sensei_ yang menyuruhku datang kemari! Katanya murid-murid akademi akan belajar perihal ninja medis hari ini, dan itu berarti berhubungan dengan stamina yang baik bukan? Nah, misi dari Guy-_sensei_ adalah mengajarkan pada para calon ninja bagaimana cara menjaga stamina yang baik!" Lee kembali memasang pose _nice guy_-nya.

"Oh, be-begitu... hahaha, aku tidak tahu." Setelah mengatakan itu Iruka merasa ada aura gelap muncul dari tubuh Sakura. Semua yang ada di kelas itu langsung bergidik.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ te-tenanglah..." Naruto berusaha nyengir dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Perlahan amarah Sakura meredam. Lee yang tak terpengaruh atau lebih dikatakan dia tak merasakan sama sekali aura gelap Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Sakura-_san_! Mohon kerjasamanya ya!" Lee membungkuk hormat pada Sakura.

"Haha.. i-iya Lee-_san_!" Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Sekarang sebaiknya kalian memulai pelajaran hari ini ya! Saya dan Hokage-_sama_ permisi dulu. Belajar yang benar!" Iruka pamit kepada Sakura dan Lee, serta memperingatkan para muridnya. Naruto melangkah pergi keluar kelas mengikuti Iruka.

"Naruto-_kun_!" langkahnya tertahan. Dia berbalik menghadap sang empunya suara.

"Ada apa Alis Tebal?" Lee mendekat dan berbisik kepada Naruto. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah berbisik Lee kembali memasang senyum mencling dengan jempolnya yang teracung mantap.

"Hahaha! Baguslah! Mohon bantuanmu ya Alis Tebal!" Naruto pergi keluar kelas. Saat pintu telah tertutup kembali. Sakura menatap Lee dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang kau bisikan pada Naruto tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau begitu cantik hari ini Sakura-_chan_!"

Cling! Gigi berkilau Lee kembali memancarkan cahayanya membuat Sakura hampir saja melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Lee.

Naruto masih berdiri dibalik pintu kelas. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut didalam kelas ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau bisa menghiburnya Alis Tebal!" setelah bergumam demikian, Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

*Flashback*

.

"Alis Tebal!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Oi! Bangun Alis Tebal!"

Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen salah seorang ninja Konoha, Rock Lee. Sepertinya 'makhluk hijau' dengan alis super tebal itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yah, tentu saja! Karena ini masih subuh! Tapi tunggu dulu? Tumben Naruto bangun sepagi ini?!

Cklek! Pintu dibuka.

"Ada apa sih Naruto! Kau ini mengganggu tidurku saja!" setelah berkata begitu Lee kembali tertidur sambil berdiri. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu terdiam sesaat, sampai urat siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya.

"Oiiiii! BANGUN ALIS TEBALLLLLL!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya yang berhasil membuat Lee terjengkal ke belakang. Dia duduk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit akibat terbentur lantai.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Naruto?!" Lee tampak kesal.

"Bangun Alis Tebal! Aku ada misi untukmu!"

"Misi? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Naruto?"

"Aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi! Apa kau tidak lihat kantung mataku sudah seperti ini! Aku ingin kau menggantikan aku Alis Tebal!"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Lee kembali bersemangat. Kapan lagi Naruto membutuhkan bantuannya kalau tidak sekarang!

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap Lee dengan serius.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_?!" Lee terbelalak tak percaya. "A-ADA APA DENGAN SAKURA-_SAN_ NARUTOOO?!" Lee berjalan kesana kemari. Dia terlihat panik. Mulutnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Alis Tebal! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Tentu saja aku jadi begini Naruto! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri! Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk terus menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku Naruto!Hueeekkkkk~!" Lee berlutut. Air matanya mengalir deras bak tanggul jebol!

"I-iya! Tenanglah Alis Tebal! Aku hanya ingin memintamu menemaninya mengajar di Akademi hari ini. Dan buatlah dia gembira! Mengerti?!" Lee yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. Dia tampak serius dengan posisi bersimpuh di hadapan sang Hokage.

"YOSH! Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik Naruto! Cinta adalah bagian dari semangat masa muda!" Lee memamerkan gerakan _taijutsu_-nya dengan mantap.

"Tapi jangan pernah bilang bahwa aku yang menyuruhmu ya?!"

"Tenang saja Naruto-_kunnnn~_!

*End Flashback*

* * *

Suara serangga musim panas saling bersahut-sahutan seolah mengatakan bahwa musim panas belum berakhir. Mereka hinggap pada pohon yang cukup besar dan teduh dekat kolam di Taman kediaman klan Hyuuga. Di bawah pohon itu terdapat sebuah ayunan yang sepertinya sedang digunakan oleh seseorang.

Angin bertiup pelan menyapu helaian rambut hitam kebiruan yang tergerai begitu indah. Wajah sang pemilik terlihat pucat. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati segarnya udara pagi ini. Langit biru terbentang luas di angkasa tanpa adanya awan yang menutupinya. Bayang-bayang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tergambar indah di sana. _'Naruto-kun...'_ gadis itu pun tersenyum.

"Hinata-_sama_." Suara itu sedikit mengagetkannya. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang pada ujungnya dikucir telah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu begitu mirip dengannya, hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap berbeda dengan warna rambut Hinata yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

"Neji _nii-san_?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah Hiashi-_sama_ menyuruhmu untuk tak keluar rumah?"

"A-aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saja..."

"Hinata-_sama_, Hiashi-_sama_ begitu mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Jadi aku mohon dengarkan apa kata-kata beliau."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat murung. Neji yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini memang Hinata selalu seperti ini. Sejak bangun tidur sampai sekarang ini dia hanya melamun. Berdiam diri. Tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun.

Gadis Hyuuga ini seperti sedang memendam sesuatu dalam hatinya dan tak mau menceritakannya pada siapa pun, bahkan kepada Kiba dan Shino. Tetapi Kiba sempat mengatakan bahwa Naruto ikut terlibat dalam perubahan sikap Hinata, dia sangat yakin itu. Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahnya. Dari area sekitar matanya nampak urat-urat bermunculan dan iris matanyapun ikut berubah. _'Brengsek! Awas kau Naruto!'_ dia memaki dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

"Hiiii~ Ke-kenapa aku tiba-tiba merinding begini ya? Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku! Ahh! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!" Naruto bergegas pergi. Saat sampai pada tempat tujuannya dia berhenti berlari. Dia membuka pelan pintu gerbang kediaman Klan Uchiha. Pemuda pirang itu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada siapa pun. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, dia lalu memberanikan diri masuk ke kediaman Uchiha sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"EHEM!"

Naruto langsung sweatdropped! Pemuda pirang itu memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang.

"Anda sedang apa Tuan HOKAGE?" tanyanya seorang pria paruh baya pada Naruto. Naruto yang salah tingkah langsung menjawab dengan gugup.

"A-ano! A-aku hanya ingin menemui Sa-Sasuke! Hehehe" dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Oh... Sepertinya Anda kurang beruntung. Saat ini tuan muda tak ada di rumah. Dia baru saja pergi" katanya yang langsung membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu paman." Naruto pamit.

.

.

'_Kemana perginya Sasuke ya? Sejak kemarin sore aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya. Hmm, kemarin kami ciuman lagi...EH?! CIUMAN?!'_

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah mengingat itu! Kurang ajar kau Sasuke!" Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak kesal. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang tampak heran dengan tingkah laku Hokage mereka itu.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai dia tiba di sebuah tanah lapang dengan tiga batang pohon berdiri berjejer. Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana timnya dulu sering berlatih. Tim 7. Dia kembali mengingat saat Tim 7 terbentuk. Di mana dia, Sasuke, dan Sakura menjadi satu tim.

Saat-saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Tes merebut 2 lonceng yang pada akhirnya mereka gagal melakukannya. Naruto yang mendapat hukuman karena mencuri makan siang harus diikat pada salah satu batang pohon besar itu dan tak diberi makan siang. Kenangan itu masih segar dalam ingatannya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap batang pohon besar yang berada di tengah kedua batang pohon yang lain. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura diam-diam memberinya makan siang. Mereka menyuapinya seperti anak kecil karena kedua tangannya yang terikat tak dapat digunakannya untuk memegang sumpit.

"Aku yakin. Saat ini kau sedang ada di ruanganku Sasuke. Kuharap kau akan membaca pesanku dan menemuiku di sini." Gumam Naruto seorang diri.

.

.

* * *

Cklek!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mata _onyx _itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Sosok yang ingin ditemuinya tak ada di sana. Saat akan pergi matanya melihat ke atas meja. Di sana terdapat secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang tak asing baginya.

Srek...

_Untuk baka Teme!_

_Jika saat ini kau ada di ruang kerjaku dan menemukan kertas ini,_

_segeralah pergi ke tempat latihan tim 7 dulu!_

_Aku ada di sana!_

_Dari HOKAGE KONOHA yang terhormat!_

Pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu mengeryit. Kemudian melipat kertas yang ditemukannya di atas meja kerja Naruto, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Hokage.

* * *

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto berada. Kini ia berdiri di depan Naruto yang menatap lekat mata _onyx_-nya. Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat dedaunan beterbangan tak tentu arah.

Suasana hening menyelimuti tempat itu. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana selain dua pemuda yang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter memisahkan mereka. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Angin kencang terus berhembus menerpa helaian rambut pirang dan rambut hitam kelam kedua pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Anda memanggil saya kemari Hokage-_sama_?" akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Sasuke."

"Hnm."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kemarin Sakura menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau menolaknya bukan? Kenapa kau harus begitu Sasuke? Dia begitu tulus mencintaimu. Bertahun-tahun dia menanti dirimu kembali, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya SASUKE?!" Naruto hampir berteriak saat mengucapkan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Jadi untuk itu kau memeluk Sakura semalam?" Sasuke menghela napas. "Ada orang lain yang kucintai." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau! Ukh!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Dari mana kau tahu?! lalu siapa? Siapa orang yang kau maksud?! Apakah cintanya jauh lebih besar dari cinta Sakura padamu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu." wajah Sasuke masih terlihat tenang.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia juga mencintaimu atau tidak!" Naruto semakin kuat mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau ... kau begitu menyebalkan TEMEEE!" Naruto berlari kencang, tangan kanannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke.

Pukulannya hampir saja mengenai wajah Sasuke, kalau saja pemuda itu tak menghindar. Secepat kilat Sasuke mencengkeram tangan kanan Naruto dan memelintirnya ke belakang dengan kuat. Tangan kiri Naruto juga segera ditahannya.

"Ukh!" Naruto menahan sakit di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Emosi tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah Dobe! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melayangkan pukulan ke wajahku lagi!" Naruto terbelalak mendengar ucapan pemuda yang kini ada di belakangnya, menahan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu sekarang."

Naruto menggeram. Dia benar-benar tak dapat bergerak sekarang. Sasuke begitu kuat mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu melirik ke belakang. Kini mereka berdua begitu dekat, bahkan dia bisa merasakan napas hangat si Bungsu Uchiha menerpa daun telinganya. Detak jantung pemuda bermata kelam itu pun bisa dirasakannya karena dada bidang Sasuke yang menempel pada punggung Naruto.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Sasuke?! Kenapa kau menyakiti perasaan Sakura?!" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk mencintaiku. Aku juga tidak pernah memintanya untuk terus menungguku!" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tegas. Terasa Naruto memberontak berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke. Pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu kembali meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Tidak hanya suka tapi aku juga begitu mencintainya. Bisa berada didekatnya adalah impianku selama ini."

DEG! Jantung Naruto seketika itu juga terasa ditabuh bagai genderang. Hatinya sakit. _'Siapa orang itu?!" _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Si-siapa dia Sasuke?!" Naruto kembali bertanya. Ada nada ragu dalam pertanyaannya.

Lama Sasuke tak menjawab. Hening kembali menyelimuti tempat itu. Masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, Sasuke kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka Dobe! ... Apakah kau masih ingin tahu kenapa aku berbohong padamu?"

Mendengar itu Naruto tak menjawab. Dalam hatinya dia berkata _'Tentu saja! Baka!'_.

"Aku kesal padamu karena telah berbohong padaku makanya aku melakukan itu. Saat aku pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen ternyata kau tidak ada di sana, tapi justru Sakura-lah yang aku temui. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja aku langsung dapat menebak pasti kau yang telah merencanakan semua ini, makanya aku menerima ajakannya. Mengenai perasaan Sakura, aku tidak pernah memberi harapan satu pun padanya sejak dulu. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu saja memberi harapan bagi gadis Hyuuga itu!"

Sasuke sepertinya sudah lupa akan sifat seorang Uchiha yang selalu irit akan kata-kata. Dia berbicara panjang kali lebar, kemudian memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Naruto tak mau menyela karena dia yakin Sasuke masih akan terus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan Dobe! Ketika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu namun kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, jangan pernah memberi harapan baginya! Itu akan sangat menyakitkan saat dia tahu kenyataan bahwa kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jika tetap dipaksakan, maka yang akan tersakiti adalah kau dan dia!"

Naruto seperti menerima tamparan keras pada pipinya. Dia teringat pada Hinata. Pada semua perhatian yang gadis itu berikan. Pernyataan cinta yang sampai saat ini belum dia jawab, serta ucapan-ucapan tak sengajanya yang tampak memberikan harapan pada gadis itu, kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

Tapi ingatan itu segera tergantikan oleh bayang-bayang Sasuke yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya senang. Sentuhan tangan pemuda itu pun terasa nyaman baginya. Setiap waktu yang dilalui dengan pertengkaran kecil dan tak lama kembali berbaikan. Dia tak pernah bosan akan semua hal itu. Rasa sakit yang senantiasa bertengger dihatinya setiap kali Sakura mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Sasuke. Terlebih ketika mendengar ucapan 'iya' pemuda Uchiha itu ketika dia menanyakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sungguh berbeda rasanya dengan saat di mana dia melihat keakraban Hinata dengan Kiba. Melihat Kiba mengobrol dengan Hinata sambil bersandau gurau justru membuat Naruto ikut tertawa juga. Tidak ada rasa sakit di sana. Tidak ada cubitan kecil di hatinya.

Kini dia mengerti. Naruto menyayangi gadis Hyuuga itu, tetapi itu bukan karena cinta melainkan hanya kasih sayang sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia tak pernah merasa cemburu ketika gadis itu bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Berbeda dengan Sasuke...

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto sama sekali tak memberontak lagi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepas genggamannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Jadi... siapa orang yang kau cintai itu?" tak ada emosi dalam ucapan Naruto.

"Apakah kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Sasuke justru balik bertanya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan baginya, barusan ia sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke ternyata lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat. Rasa sakit tiap Sakura bercerita tentang Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa _'Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.'_ Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu lirih dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Dobe."

Sasuke benar-benar melupakan bahwa dirinya seorang Uchiha! Cinta memang buta!

Mata Naruto membulat. Mulutnya ternga-nga. Dia tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan! Jantungnya berdegup tak normal. Pemuda pirang itu segera membalikkan badannya. Menatap pemuda berwajah tenang yang balas menatap mata biru _sapphire_ miliknya dengan lembut.

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan Sa-Sasuke?" sang Hokage Konoha itu bersusah payah mengeluarkan ucapannya karena lidahnya yang terasa kelu.

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Naruto. _'A-apa ini mimpi?_' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan pemuda pirang yang terus mematung di hadapannya.

'_Ke-kenapa dia seolah bisa membaca pikiranku?!' _Naruto sungguh tak mengerti.

"Jadi? Apa jawabmu?" tanya pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau tadi ingin tahukan apakah orang yang kucintai itu juga mencintaiku? Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku juga tidak tahu, maka sekaranglah saatnya untukku tahu apa dia juga mencintaiku atau tidak!"

Naruto masih belum juga menjawab. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei Dobe?" saat tangan Sasuke hampir menyentuh lengan Naruto. Seketika itu juga tubuh pemuda pirang itu ambruk. Dia pingsan! Sasuke refleks menangkapnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Dasar _baka _Dobe!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Hokage-_sama_ kurang istirahat Uchiha-_san_. Tekanan darahnya turun. Saya rasa semalam dia tidak tidur dan banyak pikiran. Jadi biarkan dia istirahat sekarang." Seorang perawat mencoba menjelaskan kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Hnm."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Perawat itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Mata _onyx _itu menatap lembut sosok pemuda yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur pasien. Setelah Naruto pingsan tadi, Sasuke segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Nggg..." Naruto menggeliat, memperbaiki posisinya menjadi menyamping, menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya tenang, tidurnya begitu pulas. Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk, melipat tangannya di dada mencoba untuk rileks. Sebelum Sasuke menutup mata sepenuhnya dia mendengar Naruto mengigau...

"Sasuke... aku juga." Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku... aku juga." Ucap Naruto tak jelas. Pemuda itu pun semakin penasaran. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat bibir Naruto.

"Aku... juga mencintai... mu Sasuke..." Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian Naruto kembali mengigau "Jangan pergi lagi..."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Dobe..." pemuda Uchiha itu mengusap lembut helaian rambut pirang pemuda di hadapannya, lalu mengecup bibir sang Hokage yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Entah ia sadar atau tidak di depan pintu, ada seseorang yang melihatnya melakukan itu. Raut wajah orang itu begitu _shock_. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Sa-SASUKE!"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

.

OBSI (Obrolan Singkat):

Naru-_chan_ : SASUKEEE! Kembalikan!

Sasuke : Tidak mau!

Naru-_chan _: RASENGAN!

DHUAAARRRR~!

Sasuke : Kalau mau maen bola angin jangan di sini! Kasian yang punya kamar Dobe!

Cklek! ::pintu terbuka::

Hening.

Hening.

.

Author : GYAAAAAAAA~! KUAMARRR GUEEE! (**۳**˚Д˚)**۳**

Naru-_chan_ : Maaf Dhii-_san_! ...

Author : NARUTOOOO! SHANNNAAAAROOOOO!

BLETAKKK!

Sasuke : Ckckck... ::geleng-geleng::

Yahh, kamar yang udah kayak kapal pecah tambah mirip kapal ancur gara-gara _baka _Dobe! Hiks, (╥﹏╥)

Buat para pembaca, bagaimana tanggapannya tentang Chapter 6 ini? Silakan lipiuwww yaaa~!

Dan baca juga fic galau Dhii "Tulus Cintaku"! haha~

Special Trims :

Augesteca, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Koukei, NamikazeNoah, and widi orihara!

Ditunggu lipiuwwwnya lagi yaaa~!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hoahhmmmm~!" Naruto menguap lebar-lebar, untung saja tak ada lalat yang kebetulan lewat. Pemuda pirang itu sangat puas karena bisa melampiaskan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya sejak semalam. Kedua bola matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan tempat ia berada.

'_Dimana ini?' _pikirnya, baru ia sadar kalau sekarang dirinya tak berada di rumah. Badannya yang terasa lemas susah payah ia tegakkan, kepalanya sedikit terasa pening. Iris biru _sapphire_-nya menangkap senyum manis dari seorang gadis yang duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu lembut hampir tak terdengar.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"E-eto... a-aku tadi mendengar seorang perawat mengatakan kalau kau ada di sini."

"Oh, jadi aku di rumah sakit ya...? Tadi pagi Iruka-_sensei _bilang kau sedang sakit. Kau sakit apa Hinata?"

"A-ano... aku, aku hanya kurang istirahat saja Naruto-_kun_. La-lalu Naruto-_kun _sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Hnmm... Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini Hinata. Seingatku tadi siang aku sedang berada di..." wajah Naruto merona karena teringat kembali akan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, tentang pernyataan cinta seorang pemuda dari Klan Uchiha padanya tadi siang.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata penasaran, yang segera dijawab oleh cengiran lebar pemuda pirang itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Hinata-_chan_!Hahaha!" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seolah dirinya belum mencuci rambut dari kemarin. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum ia masuk ke kamar tempat Naruto beristirahat.

Gadis bermata _lavender _itu sempat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka. Gadis itu cukup lama berada di sana, sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia memilih bersembunyi untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu di sana. Tak lama kemudian dengan berurai air mata gadis itu berlari keluar, disusul oleh pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang langsung menarik lengannya. Mereka berbicara berhadap-hadapan hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memeluk gadis yang sebenarnya adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum. Hinata tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak yang terlalu jauh. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?" _batinnya.

* * *

**.**

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**Chapter VII**

**By : B Dhii Chu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, cs **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Srettt... Langkah kaki jenjang itu terhenti ketika dilihatnya pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Pemilik mata _emerald _itu berdiri kaku dekat pintu geser kamar pasien yang baru saja ia buka.

"Sa-SASUKE!" teriaknya.

Pemuda berambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu tersentak kaget saat seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Mata _onyx-_nya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _yang _shock_ melihat apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Tanpa memperlihatkan rasa keterkejutannya, dia bangkit berdiri menghampiri gadis yang ada di depan pintu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar, namun tatapan yang ditujukan pada sang gadis serasa menusuk sampai ke ulu hati. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa kurang lebih dua meter. Lama keduanya berdiri dalam diam. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas.

"Dia adalah orang yang kumaksud itu." ucapnya, menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur pasien dengan jempol tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh, tempat di mana seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tertidur pulas.

"Kau... Ja-jadi orang yang ka-kau cinta itu... Ke-kenapa dia? Ke-kenapa harus di-dia Sasuke?!" suara gadis itu bergetar. Ia sungguh tak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa?!

"Sejak dulu aku sudah bisa merasakannya Sakura..." pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum meneruskan ucapannya kembali. "... Aku dan dia sama... kami saling membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain. Kami akan menjadi lengkap jika aku dan dia bersatu. Rasa sepi yang selama ini menghantuiku dapat sirna hanya dengan melihat senyum tulusnya. Sedangkan aku, aku akan memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan agar dia dapat merasakan apa yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang tua dan orang-orang di sekitarnya... Kasih sayang, itulah yang dibutuhkannya..." katanya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura tak dapat berkata apa-apa, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis matanya. Pemuda Uchiha yang dingin dan seharusnya irit akan kata-kata itu terus menatapnya. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar dibenak Sakura. Hatinya sakit.

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah rival sekaligus sahabat. Mereka akan saling membantu untuk melawan musuh yang menghadang dan tidak akan membiarkan salah satu diantara mereka terluka, tetapi di saat yang sama keduanya juga merupakan saingan berat. Sakura mengingat ketika Naruto mati-matian membantu Sasuke, saat Sasuke terluka pada waktu melawan Haku, seorang yang hidupnya diutamakan sebagai senjata untuk melindungi tuannya, Momochi Zabuza.

Momochi Zabuza sendiri adalah salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang (_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_). Amarah Naruto memuncak melihat kondisi Sasuke yang semakin parah karena terus-terusan melindungi Naruto dari serangan Haku. Amarah itu membuatnya hilang kendali dan membuat _monster_ bernama Kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya bangkit kembali. Dia menyerang Haku secara membabi buta. Alhasil, gadis itu kalah di tangannya, namun hidupnya berakhir di tangan Kakashi, karena dia menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng bagi tuannya yang hampir saja mati karena serangan _chidori_ Kakashi.

Benang merah telah mengikat Naruto dan Sasuke, bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Ikatan keduanya memang tak terlihat, tetapi akan tetap ada dalam hati masing-masing. Hanya Naruto yang dapat mengerti Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Tak seorangpun selain Uzumaki Naruto yang dapat memahami bungsu Uchiha itu. Kebersamaan yang singkat, namun mempunyai banyak arti. Hingga akhirnya, takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, membuat ikatan itu semakin kuat. Haruno Sakura dengan tinju mautnya yang mampu meretakkan tanah sekalipun tak akan pernah bisa memutus ikatan yang ada pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Senyum tulus tersungging dari bibir _pink _Sakura. Meski ia tahu rasa sesak di dadanya telah menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Syukurlah. Kau dan dia memang tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan Sasuke. Aku... aku ikut merasa bahagia melihat kalian bisa bersama."

Ah, ternyata ia tetaplah seorang gadis biasa yang akan menangis ketika terluka. Cairan bening mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ia berbalik kemudian berlari keluar, akan tetapi Sasuke sempat menarik lengannya membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Sakura tak sanggup menatap pemuda itu. Hatinya hancur. Cinta yang terus dipertahankannya selama ini hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menerima cintamu, Sakura." mendengar ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu pun tersenyum miris.

"Haha... sudahlah Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku mendukung hubungan kalian!" ucapnya dengan tawa hambar. Air matanya terus menetes. Sasuke menarik bahu gadis itu agar ia membalikkan badannya, membuat mata _emerald_ Sakura bertemu mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura, mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya yang telah merona. Sakura terisak pelan. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, terakhir kalinya! karena ia sadar bahwa sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ternyata harapannya terkabul, Sasuke memeluknya erat. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan gadis yang telah rapuh karena cinta itu dalam dekapannya.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya bungsu Uchiha. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Jangan katakan pada siapapun apa yang telah kau lihat tadi." Pinta Sasuke pada gadis yang terlihat mungil dalam pelukannya itu. Perlahan Sakura melepas diri, dan berkata...

"Ten-tentu saja! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun! ...Aku akan membiarkan mulut kalian sendiri yang berbicara pada orang-orang tentang hubungan kalian!" Ucapnya tegas. Senyum ceria tersungging pada bibirnya. Sasuke terdiam, lalu balas tersenyum lembut pada gadis dihadapannya yang telah berhenti menangis.

'_Aku tahu kenapa kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku Sasuke... karena hanya dia, ya hanya Naruto seorang yang dapat membuat dunia gelapmu menjadi penuh warna. Membuat segala yang kau anggap omong kosong menjadi berarti. Menghapus semua keresahan, kebencian, dendam, bahkan ketakutan yang ada dalam dirimu hanya dengan senyum tulusnya. Dan yang lebih penting, Naruto adalah seorang yang selalu kau anggap lebih berharga dari apapun, meski mulutmu selalu menyebutnya 'Dobe'... Aku tahu semua itu Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

Jubah kebesaran yang bertuliskan _Rokudaime Hokage_ berkibas pada punggung seorang pemuda pirang. Setelah tadi cukup lama beristirahat di rumah sakit, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan bersikeras mengantar Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan melewati pertokoan yang ramai dikunjungi pembeli, di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan ikut menemaninya. Lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan karena hari yang sudah semakin gelap. Mereka sedang menuju ke kediaman Klan Hyuuga.

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang tengah berdiri, bersandar pada tembok dekat dengan pintu gerbang kediaman Klan Hyuuga. Mata yang hampir tak berpupil itu menatap lekat pada mata biru _sapphire _Naruto.

"Oi, Neji!" sapa Naruto yang langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Neji justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama_, kenapa Anda lama sekali?" tanyanya. Sikapnya ini membuat urat berbentuk siku-siku memenuhi kepala Naruto. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto menarik bahu Neji.

"Oi! Di sini ada gue lho! Mata lu dimane coy?!" mendengar ucapan Naruto, pemuda itu berbalik menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Neji dingin. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat dilihatnya urat-urat memenuhi pelipis Neji. Jika urat-urat itu telah bermunculan maka dapat dipastikan bahwa _byakugan-_nya telah aktif. _Byakugan_ atau mata putih -yang 'melihat segalanya'- merupakan _Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai _dari Klan Hyuuga, seluruh anggota klan akan secara langsung memiliki mata ini sejak dilahirkan. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Neji.

"Neji-_nii-san_..." Hinata merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Benar saja! tanpa banyak bicara lagi Neji telah memasang kuda-kudanya. Bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang belum dapat mencerna semua ini hanya dapat menelan ludah.

"Naruto! Kau ada di dalam jangkauan gerakanku! _Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_!" segera Neji mengarahkan _jutsu _64 pukulan suci yang mematikan pada Naruto. Namun tanpa ia sadari Hinata yang telah bersiap menangkis gerakannya, segera melompat menghadang Neji. Semua berlangsung secara cepat. Neji tak sempat menghentikan gerakannya. Pukulan terakhir Neji hampir saja mengenai pundak Hinata, jika seseorang tak datang untuk menangkis serangannya. Kaki Neji terdorong beberapa langkah karena kekuatan yang tiba-tiba mematahkan serangannya.

'_Cih!' _Neji berdecih ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya, membelakangi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Oi! Neji! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku begitu?!" tanya Naruto dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Neji. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, mata _lavender _miliknya menatap tajam pemuda bertampang _stoic_ yang telah membuat lengannya sedikit nyeri. Ia membuang muka dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-_sama_." Ajaknya. Hinata tak segera menerima ajakan kakak sepupunya itu. Dia masih bingung dengan kelakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto, _'Ke-kenapa Neji-nii-san sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?' _pikirnya. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"_A-arigatou _Sasuke_-kun..._" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hnm." Dingin sekali tanggapan dari Sasuke! Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke atas rasa terimakasih Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, tolong maafkan atas sikap Neji-_nii _yang keterlaluan barusan." Gadis Hyuuga itu membungkukkan badannya. Naruto merasa tak enak, ia sendiri masih belum paham atas semua yang telah terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, hehe... sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat."

"I-iya..." Hinata berlari kecil menuju gerbang kediaman Klan Hyuuga. Ketika membuka pintu ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto. Senyum cemerlang pemuda itu selalu dapat membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda Uchiha di samping Naruto, Hinata merasa tatapan matanya sungguh tak enak. Kebencian tersirat di mata _onyx _pemuda itu. Hinata segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintu gerbang kediaman Klannya. Salah satu _kunoichi _Konoha itu menyandarkan bahunya pada pintu gerbang dan menghela napas. Neji memperhatikannya.

"Maafkan saya Hinata-_sama._"

"Neji-_nii_..." suaranya yang terlampau lembut hampir tak terdengar oleh Neji. "Tidak apa-apa... ke-kenapa kau menyerang Naruto-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"..." pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu terdiam. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Kemudian berhenti ketika ia hanya berjarak selangkah dari Hinata. "Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Anda terus disakiti Hinata-_sama._" Hinata cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Neji.

"A-apa maksudmu...?"

"Saya tahu jika selama ini Anda terus bersedih akibat ulahnya. Iya 'kan Hinata-_sama_?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Neji memegang pundak Hinata, membuat gadis itu menengadah menatap mata _lavender _yang sama dengan miliknya. Di mata itu ia temukan rasa khawatir yang mendalam. _'Neji-nii...'_

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Hinata memeluk kakak sepupunya itu. Neji terkejut. Dirasakannya baju di bagian dadanya basah. Gadis itu menangis dalam dekapan sang kakak. Neji dengan sayang mengusap lembut rambut hitam kebiruan Hinata.

"Saya tidak ingin melihat Anda terus seperti ini Hinata-_sama_. Berhentilah mengharapkan cinta yang hanya bisa menyakiti Anda... Daripada memikirkan Naruto, Anda akan lebih baik jika menyibukkan diri dengan berlatih. Hinata-_sama_, Anda adalah calon pemimpin. Jadilah seorang yang kuat!"

"Hiks, Ne-Neji-_nii_..." gadis itu terisak, tangannya mencengkeram kuat baju sang kakak.

"EHEM!" keduanya tersentak kaget mendengar suara berdehem yang muncul tiba-tiba. Neji segera melepas pelukannya.

"Hi-Hiashi-_sama_?!"

"_Otou-san_?!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" pria separuh baya itu menghampiri Neji dan Hinata. Hyuuga Hiashi adalah ayah Hinata sekaligus saudara kembar ayah Neji, Hyuuga Hizashi .

"Sa-saya hanya mencoba menghibur Hinata-_sama._" Neji membungkuk sopan. Meski sejujurnya ia sangat malu atas perbuatannya barusan. Memeluk calon pemimpin klan, itu sungguh tak sopan! Apalagi dipergoki seperti ini! Benar-benar memalukan!

"..." tak ada respon.

"I-iya... Neji-_nii-san_ melakukan itu untuk menghiburku saja _Otou-san._" Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Melihat tingkah putri sulungnya itu, Hiashi tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata dan Neji.

"Ini sudah malam. Kalian pergilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

Setelah berkata begitu, Hiashi berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji. Keduanya hanya saling pandang dengan ekspresi cengo, lalu tersenyum bersama dan menyusul pemimpin Klan Hyuuga yang telah berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Mata hijau bak batu _emerald _menerawang menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang dari puncak bukit patung kepala Hokage. Rambut _soft pink_-nya bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Raut wajahnya terlihat lesu.

'_Sasuke-kun...'_

Dia masih belum bisa merelakan cintanya pada pemuda Uchiha yang sejak dulu tersimpan dalam hatinya itu dihapus begitu saja.

"Ini menyedihkan..." ucapnya nyaris tanpa suara. Senyum miris menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"He? Sakura-_san_ ka?" ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja pada pelipisnya. Alis itu sungguh sangat mengganggu pandangan!

"Le-Lee-_san_?! Ke-kenapa kau-?!"

"Oh! Aku tadi sedang berlatih di sekitar sini Sakura-_san_! Tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu duduk di sini seorang diri. Maaf telah mengagetkanmu! Jadi? Kenapa kau bisa sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Lee penuh semangat.

"Ukh. E-eto..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu Sakura-_san_?" tanya Lee simpatik. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Lee berdiri di samping Sakura menatap cahaya lampu desa Konoha yang terlihat indah di bawah sana. "Kau tidak harus menceritakannya padaku, tapi jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburmu katakan saja ya?" Lee tersenyum memamerkan gigi pepsodentnya yang berkilat. Acungan jempol tangan kanannya sungguh mantap. Sakura terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa senyum pemuda itu penuh arti.

"_A-arigatou _Lee_-san._"

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Sakura melirik wajah pemuda yang masih asik melihat pemandangan Desa Konoha di bawah sana. Perlahan gadis itu meraih tangan kanan berbalut _bantage_ pemuda disampingnya. Menggenggamnya erat dengan jemari lentiknya yang terlihat kecil di sela jemari Lee. Lee terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan melakukan itu.

"Tolong genggam erat tanganku. Ini akan sangat membantu untuk membuatku kembali bersemangat Lee-_san_." Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat tangannya yang telah bertautan dengan tangan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"_Hai! _Sakura-_san_!" Lee mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya. Giginya berkilau. Sakura terkekeh geli menyaksikannya. Apa salahnya jika sekali-kali ia tak bersikap 'iuh' pada 'makhluk hijau' itu? Toh langit juga tak akan runtuh jika menyaksikan ia bergandengan tangan dengan Lee saat ini.

Lee mulai bercerita mengenai latihan yang dilakukannya sejak pulang dari membantu Sakura mengajar di Akademi hingga malam hari ini. Bagaimana ia harus berlari mengitari desa tanpa istirahat, membantu kakek-kakek mencari kayu bakar, mengambil kucing seorang wanita tua yang tak bisa turun dari pohon, dan lain sebagainya sampai bertapa di bawah air terjun yang airnya sungguh dingin beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakura mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum, bahkan tertawa ketika Lee bercerita hal yang lucu. Jadilah sepasang muda-mudi itu melewatkan waktu bersama. Memandang langit penuh bintang dan indahnya cahaya lampu Desa Konohagakure dengan canda tawa yang terus terdengar dalam kesunyian malam di bukit patung kepala Hokage.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Naruto...

"SASUKE BAKA! JANGAN MENDEKAT! Pergi sono brengsek!" sang Hokage berteriak-teriak sembari melempar apa saja yang ada dalam apartemennya ke arah seorang pemuda yang sibuk menangkap benda-benda melayang itu.

"Dobe! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit!"

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengankukan! Sial!" Naruto terus melangkah mundur, meraih apa saja yang mampu tertangkap tangannya untuk menjauhkan pemuda pantat ayam itu darinya. "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu Teme!"

Cih! Sasuke berdecih. Ia mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Naruto. Sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Klan Hyuuga tadi, Naruto terus membuang muka. Menghindari tatapan mata _onyx-_nya. Menepis tangannya ketika ia hendak menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Ini sangat menjengkelkan! _Kuso_!

Tak peduli benda-benda itu terus melayang ke arahnya. Tak peduli mulut manis pemuda itu terus memakinya. Sasuke tetap melangkah mantap mendekati Naruto yang akhirnya terpojok di sudut ruangan. Sasuke menyeringai melihat 'mangsa'nya tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada meninggi.

"Aku mau kau jujur padaku." Sasuke terus mendekat hingga jarak antara wajah mereka hanya tinggal 30 senti lagi! Kedua tangannya menempel pada tembok, masing-masing berada pada sisi kepala Naruto. Dapat ia pastikan, kali ini pemuda pirang itu akan berhenti bertingkah.

"Jujur tentang apa?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan!" biru _sapphire _tak mau bertemu dengan _onyx._

"Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku."

"Cih! Bicara apa kau Sasuke?!" pemuda pirang itu berusaha memberontak, ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah. Tak perlu kau tutupi lagi Dobe! Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya..." sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya. Mendongak menatap mata hitam kelam yang terasa mulai menghipnotis. "Kau adalah pembohong."

"Kau bohong jika kau tak tahu maksudku. Kau bohong jika ingin aku pergi, dan kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri... _you're LIAR_!"

Ukh! Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia tak terima dituduh pembohong! Apalagi oleh orang menyebalkan dihadapannya ini! Sebelum semua amarah Naruto meluap. Rasa lembut dan hangat segera menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat mulus pada bibir sang Hokage. Membuatnya terpaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Dobe... Inilah kata jujur pertama yang pernah aku ucapkan setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kebohongan. Sedangkan kau, kau setiap hari hidup jujur dengan apa adanya dirimu dan tak pernah menyangkal pada setiap kesalahan yang kau perbuat, tapi kenapa bisa menjadi pembohong? Kenapa hanya padaku kau bisa berbohong Dobe?" Sasuke berbicara panjang kali lebar, melupakan dirinya yang selalu irit akan kata-kata. Salahkan saja Naruto, yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke lupa diri.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pemuda itu benar... Naruto tak pernah berbohong pada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Lebih tepatnya membohongi perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku... aku," Naruto tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Apakah sebegitu sulitnya mengucapkan tiga kata itu?" tanyanya. "Jika kau tak mau mengatakannya aku akan pergi!" bentak Sasuke sembari membalik badannya. Naruto tersentak kaget ia tak ingin itu terjadi, tapi jika ia harus jujur... bagaimana jadinya nanti? Naruto resah. Dia menatap lekat punggung pemuda Uchiha yang membelakanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia melangkah, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sasuke. Memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma rambut hitam kelam yang menenangkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Lirih. Kata-kata itu sungguh lirih terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke berpura-pura tidak dengar. Senyum licik terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

"Masa kau tidak dengar?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Mana aku dengar jika berbisik begitu Dobe!"

Ukh! Menyebalkan! Naruto melepas pelukannya. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi!"

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Tanpa menoleh Sasuke melenggang pergi. Urat siku-siku telah memenuhi kepala sang Hokage.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, BAKA!" teriaknya meluapkan amarah yang terus tertunda sejak tadi. Sasuke berbalik. Ia menyeringai pada Naruto yang 'ngos-ngosan' setelah berteriak.

Brukk! Punggung Naruto menabrak dinding, tetapi kepalanya tak sempat terbentur karena ada tangan kekar yang melindunginya.

"Hmmmpp!" ia meronta-ronta ketika sadar bibirnya telah dilumat oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha yang telah dimabuk cinta itu tak menghiraukan. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali menelan Naruto hidup-hidup saking bahagianya. Pagutan penuh cinta itu terus dan terus berlangsung, tetapi tetap saja mereka harus segera mengakhirinya karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Napas keduanya terengah-engah akibat ciuman 'ganas' yang mereka lakukan.

"Ba-BAKA TEME!" Naruto memekik dengan napas yang masih 'ngos-ngosan', wajahnya sudah semerah tomat masak. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu kembali mengecup lembut bibir Naruto. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Sasuke... kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya merona setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Hnm. Aku..." Sasuke diam untuk berpikir sejenak. Naruto sudah tak sabar. Dahinya mulai berkerut.

"Aku apa?!" bentaknya pada Sasuke.

"Aku rasa karena kau 'Dobe'... Jadi kupikir bersama dengan seorang yang 'Dobe' akan membuatku terlihat lebih menonjol dibanding kau yang 'Dobe'." Ucap Sasuke enteng, seolah dia tak merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

GRRRRR!

Blusshhhh... sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke mampu meredam amarah Naruto yang hampir mencapai puncak dengan pelukan hangatnya. Semburat kemerahan kembali memenuhi wajah _cute _Naruto.

"Hanya bercanda Dobe." Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto. Aroma _citrus _menguar dari rambut pemuda itu, memenuhi indera penciuman Sasuke. Aroma ini adalah aroma khas milik Naruto, pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku Dobe?"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke setia menanti sampai Naruto mau mengatakan alasannya. Meski sebenarnya, pikiran Sasuke hanya terfokus pada aroma _citrus _yang begitu menenangkan dari rambut kuning keemasan Naruto.

"Itu karena kau ... adalah orang yang mau mengakuiku Sasuke. Kau memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku dapat merasakan kalau kau mengakui aku sebagai rival sekaligus sahabatmu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan sahabatku pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu, aku pikir memenjarakanmu dengan jurus yang aku beri nama _'ai no jutsu'_ merupakan cara yang tepat agar kau tak pergi kemana-mana lagi. Hehehe..."

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar betapa 'gombal'nya Naruto itu. Wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. "Yah, ternyata _jutsu _ciptaanmu itu sangat kuat. Kurasa aku telah terperangkap." Senyum tipis penuh kebahagian tergambar pada bibirnya.

"Nee, Teme! Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari Konoha lagi!"

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu balas memeluk Sasuke. Keduanya berbagi kehangatan cukup lama. Sampai tiba-tiba suara perut Naruto membuat suasana romantis itu menjadi kacau! _Yare, yare... _Naruto 'kan belum makan dari siang jadi harap maklum ya...^^

"_Go-gomen ne... _Hehehe. Aku lapar Sasuke!"

"Hnm! Merusak suasana saja!" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Padahal ia baru saja berpikir akan memulai aksi 'penyerangan' terhadap Naruto, tapi semua _mood-_nya menjadi rusak karena suara perut Dobe-nya itu.

"Oi! Aku lapar Teme! Sejak tadi siang aku belum makan! Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus mentraktirku 20 mangkuk ramen sekarang!"

"Cih! Aku tidak suka ramen Dobe!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu ikut makan 'kan?! Aku hanya memintamu mentraktirku Teme!"

"Aku tak sudi!" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang berjingkrak-jingkrak kesal padanya.

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus kesal dan membalikkan badannya. Mereka saling membelakangi. Hah, baru juga 'jadian' kenapa sudah seperti ini? Apakah hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja? Mungkin jawabannya adalah 'IYA', karena jika diperhatikan, bibir kedua pemuda yang saling membelakangi itu telah terlukis sebuah senyum kebahagiaan. Meski masing-masing di antara mereka tak menyadarinya, ini akan jadi hal menyenangkan yang akan terus menemani hari-hari mereka ke depannya nanti.

Pertengkaran adalah bumbunya cinta. Dengan adanya pertengkaran membuat suatu hubungan semakin kuat, tetapi juga bisa membuatnya renggang seketika. Semua bergantung pada kedua belah pihak yang terikat dalam hubungan cinta itu sendiri. Besarnya cinta yang dimiliki dapat menjadikan sebuah pertengkaran sebagai suatu koreksi untuk memperbaiki hubungan agar lebih baik lagi. Sedangkan dangkalnya cinta yang dimiliki hanya mampu mengartikan pertengkaran sebagai suatu perpisahan dan kesempatan untuk mencari cinta yang lain...lalu bagaimanakah dengan cinta Sasuke dan Naruto? Yah, author rasa dalamnya lautan, luasnya langit yang terbentang di angkasa, dan banyaknya bintang di malam hari tak akan mampu menandingi besarnya rasa cinta yang ada diantara mereka...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

Cihuuuuuiiii~!

Chapter 7 pun akhirnya dapat di publish. Haahhh~! Lega deh... (´⌣`ʃƪ)

Semoga para readers suka ya? Harap maklum jika di sini banyak tokoh yang OOC, TYPO di sana-sini, dan banyak kalimat-kalimat ga nyambung, dll... (╥﹏╥)

Dan maaf jika baru bisa update, karena waktu Dhii banyak terkuras untuk persiapan seminar pendidikan Dhii di kampus, hiks... _Gomen Naru-chan, cup!_

Terima kasih buat yang telah lipiuwww chapter sebelumnya, Dhii terus berusaha agar fic ini bertahan di rate T dan akhirnya berhasil meski sempat menuju M, hahahaaa~!

Oia, Dhii sudah menyiapkan special edition untuk fic SasuNaru Never Let You Go ini! Dengan Rate M yang penuh gairah, wkwkwkkk! Tunggu ya _minna_?!

**Baca OMAKE paling bawah, OK!**

.

Balesan Lipiuw :

**To : Koukei **

Makasih ya uda lipiuw^^

Yah, Neji gak sempat menganiaya Naru-_chan _karena Sasuke-_kun _gak mungkin biarin itu terjadi, haha! ^^

Bahkan sebenarnya yang melihat dari kejauhan ketika adegan GaaNaru itu adalah Sasuke, hehe...

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapter ini ya? ^^

.

**To : NamikazeNoah**

Makasih ya uda lipiuw^^

Dapet titipan 'Trims' dari Sasuke-_kun _untuk ucapan selamatnya ^^

Yang melihat adegan NaruSaku itu adalah Hinata dan _Chicken_...

Tebakan Anda benar Noah-_san_! ^^ yang melihat SasuNaru _kiss _adalah _forehead_, haha!

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapter ini ya? ^^

.

**To : Augesteca**

Makasih ya uda lipiuw^^

Iya, Naru-_chan _dan Sasuke-_kun _telah resmi jadian! Hohoo~

Sakura yang melihat SasuNaru _kiss_...^^

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapter ini ya? ^^

.

**To : Dee chan-tik**

Makasih ya uda lipiuw^^

YOSH! Dhii masih semangat '45 kok! Hehehe~!

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapter ini ya? ^^

.

**To : NamiUzu Chao**

Makasih ya uda lipiuw^^

Ini kelanjutan ceritanya...hehe,

Ditunggu lipiuw untuk chapter ini ya? ^^

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

Dipandangnya ikat kepala dengan simbol daun di tangannya. Dia tersenyum. Akhirnya, orang yang selama bertahun-tahun ia cari, dapat ia temukan kembali. Membawanya pulang ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Melewati hari-hari bersama lagi seperti dulu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia memandang lekat pada simbol daun yang merupakan simbol bagi desa yang ia pimpin sekarang. Konohagakure, desa kelahirannya sekaligus desa yang dulu hampir semua penduduknya membenci dirinya dan selalu menganggap bahwa di dunia ini seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah ada.

Cairan bening mulai menggenangi setiap sudut matanya, membuat iris berwarna biru langit itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Dia memejamkan mata, mencengkeram kuat ikat kepala itu pada tangan kanannya. Segera cairan bening mengalir membasahi ke enam garis tipis menyerupai kumis kucing pada kedua pipi pemuda itu. Senyum itu masih terlukis di wajah tampannya. Perjuangan yang tak sia-sia... dia lalu melangkah pergi, jubah kebesarannya berkibas memamerkan tulisan _Rokudaime Hokage_ pada punggung pemuda pirang itu...

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda berambut sehitam malam tengah berdiri di tepi danau, memejamkan mata kala angin berhembus menerpa wajah putih pucatnya. Ia menengadah menatap angkasa yang menampilkan keagungan langit biru tanpa awan putih menutupinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Bayang-bayang orang yang sangat ia cintai terlukis indah pada langit biru itu. Rambut kuning cerah bagai mentari. Iris matanya yang berwarna senada dengan langit yang sedang ia tatap sekarang. Senyumannya yang terkembang bak bunga yang sedang mekar.

Hahhh~ Uchiha Sasuke, kini telah memiliki matahari sekaligus birunya langit dalam dunia gelapnya. Matahari yang akan selalu berjalan bersama dirinya. Birunya langit yang dapat memberikan warna pada hari-hari suramnya. Kembali ia memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan keindahan mata hitam kelam miliknya. Sore hari yang begitu menenangkan. Menikmati udara sejuk dibawah pepohonan di pinggiran danau memang yang paling tepat.

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh dahi dan ada yang terikat di belakang kepalanya. Segera ia membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya mentari dan langit biru telah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sebuah cengiran khas tersungging pada bibirnya.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke."

Sasuke meraba keningnya dan merasakan sebuah ukiran pada benda yang terikat di kepalanya itu.

"Ini..." ia masih tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang ia sentuh.

"Itu milikmu sekarang. Dan lihat ini..." sebuah ikat kepala yang simbol daunnya tergores dipamerkan oleh tangan mentarinya itu. "Apa kau masih ingat ikat kepala ini Sasuke? Ini bukti perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu. Hehe... aku menyimpannya. Ini merupakan benda kenangan bagiku. Dan ikat kepala yang telah kupasang pada dahimu itu..." ia menunjuk pada dahi Sasuke. "...merupakan benda kenangan untuk dirimu. Kau adalah _shinobi_ Konoha. Sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu walau kau menyangkalnya Sasuke."

"Hnm..." pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum. Perasaan hangat yang diberikan oleh mentarinya saat ini hampir membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha yang akan selalu memakai topeng _stoic_-nya dalam keadaan apapun. Segera ia peluk pemberi kehangatan itu untuk menyembunyikan cairan bening yang mulai menggenang pada sudut mata _onyx_-nya.

'_Terimakasih, Naruto...'_


End file.
